The One Possessed
by Leeni-chan
Summary: [Abandoned] [HPYYH xover] Someone at Hogwarts has been possesed by a demon, the Rekai Tentai are sent to find out who. Can they do it before something terrible happens to the students? CHAPTER 12 [yaoi]
1. Prologue: In Which Koenma Almost Dies

Disclaimer: If I were to approach a monkey and say: "do I look smart enough to own YYH or HP?" Do you think it would answer or just jump on my head?  
  
  
  
AN I'm not sure if anybody is going to like this, but hopefully it will continue. There will be many characters OOC (out-of-character) in this fic. But there will not be any romance what-so-ever. So don't bother asking. I don't know how often I will update, at least once a week, perhaps more. I CHANGED A WHOLE LOT OF STUFF! READ!  
  
  
  
**BIG HINT** if ff.net is telling you that a chapter does not exist, go to the URL and type ONE PERIOD ( . ) at the end of the link. That should take you where you want to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
It was, in hindsight, probably not the best time for Koenma to give them a new assignment. But it wasn't like Koenma - the mighty "Lord Of The Dead" - really cared if he had the worst timing in all of the three worlds. All he cared about - besides not upsetting his father - was the fact that Yusuke was his best detective, and he *always* got the job done. More or less.  
  
It just so happened, that Yusuke had a very important test coming up, which his fellow teammate Shuuichi Minamino, known to a select few as Kurama, had decided he was going to pass. The two were currently sitting in Kurama's bedroom, Yusuke sprawled on the floor lazily playing with a pencil, Kurama sitting next to him patiently trying to get his friend to concentrate. The study session wasn't going so well, first off because trying to teach Yusuke anything not related to fighting was like trying to teach a rock how to fly a space shuttle. Secondly, because a third member of their team, a short fire demon by the name of Hiei, was sitting on the windowsill snorting to himself and saying things like "Baka Youko" and "baka Ningens".  
  
Despite the fact that the three got alone relatively well, there was definite tension in the room. Kurama, a red haired, green eyed humanized Youko, kept sending death glares over at Hiei. Yusuke, a dark haired, brown eyed half human, half demon was adding to the problem by not paying attention to the Youko - playing with his pencil instead. And Hiei, dark haired and red eyed was returning the hostile looks with those of his own, much more intense.  
  
So, the previous statement about bad timing wasn't really so bad for Yusuke or even Hiei, so much as it was for Kurama.  
  
The dark haired half human actually sat up straight, leaving his pencil - the only source of his entertainment - on the ground. His brown eyes carefully took his bosses toddler body. Yusuke was definitely interested in a new assignment, because the first thing his boss, Koenma, did was hand him a packet of pictures. Hiei actually got off the windowsill, revealing his height to be smaller than originally expected, to examine the pictures handed to him, pausing slightly at the photo of a large castle. Kurama, pushing back long red hair, gave Koenma the first of many dirty looks and tossed his folder on the ground. His green eyes were spitting anger, causing the demigod to back away with fear for his life.  
  
To tell the truth, Yusuke was very happy with the prospect of a new case - anything to get him away from studying. Until he learned what the new case was.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'I'm sending you to a school'?" Yusuke demanded, his aura flickering with his anger.  
  
Kurama and Koenma wisely stepped away from the enraged half-demon, forgetting their current conflict with each other about Yusuke's study habits. Faint tattoos began appearing on Yusuke's skin, signifying that he was once again over-reacting.  
  
"Calm down detective," Hiei said from his place against the wall, he continued flipping through the pictures he had been handed. "You can kill him *after* you hear this new assignment."  
  
Koenma shot the fire demon a truly dirty look. "You're going on this one too, Hiei, and don't even try to get out of it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The miniature Demigod puffed out his chest importantly, while reaching up with one hand to adjust his bonnet-like hat. "Now, I'm sure you don't care in the least, but earlier this month a war was fought in Britain. It was one of those 'Good vs. Evil' wars."  
  
Kurama frowned, "I didn't hear anything about a war." He said softly. It was quite an accomplishment for news to slip past Kurama's knowledge.  
  
"I'm not surprised." Koenma snapped. "That's because this war was fought by Wizards - the hidden community within Ningenkai. In the end the side of "Good" won and the side of "Bad" was completely destroyed. But during the confusion of the battle, an A level demon managed to possess somebody in the "Good" side. Intelligence doesn't know who it is, because it could be any number of people."  
  
The toddler drew himself up a little straighter, sucking pensively on his pascifire. "I will be sending you to the school where we *think* the Demon is. Your cover story will be that you're Body Guards to a student there."  
  
Hiei snorted. "So, who's the little twerp?"  
  
"His name is Harry Potter." Koenma sighed, taking Kurama's folder and pulling out a picture of an uncomfortable looking teen. "Please show him a little respect, Hiei. He happens to be the most important person in the Wizard Community. And this mission is very important. Reikai cannot act upon this until we know who is possessed, and for that we need you three."  
  
The Jaganshi didn't seem to care because he took the next moment to snort again. "I have more important things to do than play Body Guard for some Human."  
  
Kurama, however, looked a little thoughtful. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could Yusuke cut in.  
  
"What about Kuwabara?"  
  
"He will not be joining you." Koenma stated briskly. "He does not have the tact or the skill for this mission. It's incredibly dangerous, Yusuke. You three will have to be on your guard constantly. Not only is the demon dangerous, but Potter made himself many enemies during the war, wizards who would give their lives to see him dead. It would be best if you distanced yourselves from the rest of the school. They don't need to know that you're demons. And this demon doesn't need to know that you're demons either. Use the title "Mage" it's a type of wizard who has learned to use a different style of magic."  
  
"How are we getting to this school?" Kurama asked, shooting a dirty look at Yusuke for daring to cut him off.  
  
"You will be spending the next three months with Potter, he is staying at Genkai's temple. When the next term at Hogwarts starts, you will fly to London to take the school train. Botan will finalize your arrangements, she will be flying you as you do not have brooms."  
  
He disappeared.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei all stared at each other. Text books snapped shut and they all stood as one to go meet this Harry Potter person. Not that they were eager, but the philosophy "the sooner we start, so sooner we end" was definitely on their minds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 1: In Which Harry Meets Hiei

Disclaimer: Have you ever been in a situation when a monk is like: "hey, I'm going to smack you with salami." And you're like: "But I don't own YYH or HP." ? Yeah, me too.  
  
  
  
AN This was supposed to come out a lot sooner than it actually did. But I have my reasons. FF.net froze my account for a week. So, I took the time to add a whole bunch of stuff to the prologue. Go read that if you haven't noticed the changes already. ^__^ And now, I present you with chapter 1.  
  
  
  
By the way... if any of you have ever read a fic called "Tossed And Found" (a YYH fic) There is now a sequal. Go read and review it!  
  
**BIG HINT** if ff.net is telling you that a chapter does not exist, go to the URL and type ONE PERIOD ( . ) at the end of the link. That should take you where you want to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was unsurprising that Kurama reached the temple first. That wasn't to say that Yusuke and Hiei were way behind him, it was just the red head had the soul of a Youko. That made him curious about just about everything. The Youko inside him, however, was disappointed to find that there was nothing out of the ordinary at the temple.  
  
At least, nothing immediately noticeable.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke appeared at his side a moment later, both of them looking slightly bored. Well, Hiei looked bored, Yusuke was too busy trying to return his breathing pattern to normal. The fact that there were about a thousand steps you had to climb before actually reaching the dojo had managed to slip his mind. Yusuke himself shouldn't have forgotten this fact, but when trying to keep up with his two friends, some times things just slipped his mind. The three began walking together to the main doors of the temple, trying not to look *too* eager.  
  
The temple itself was a magnificent structure. There were actually more than one buildings. The main building, which housed the living quarters, like bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchens, sitting rooms and even a room that had state of the art video, stereo and nintendo systems in it. A second building housed Genkai's gaming room, in which hundreds of gambling games, skill testing games and others were stashed. The final building was the actual dojo. Yusuke had spent more than enough time in that building, which was in fact, just one very large room. He called it Hell. And of course, if there was Hell... there had to be...  
  
The devil.  
  
"That didn't take you long at all." A gravely voice said from behind them. "Good morning Kurama, Hiei... Dimwit."  
  
The three turned around, the two demons taking a moment to bow respectfully at the old woman just behind them. She was short, even more so than Hiei. She had graying pink hair and tired brown eyes. Though she looked old and frail, she was in fact, stronger than all of them. Her name was Genkai - Yusuke's training sensai, he was her heir. Having won her tournament (by pure luck) and in result spent months training as he student. He owed much of his progress to the woman he annoyingly called Grandma.  
  
"Hey Grandma," Yusuke said loudly in both greeting and question, "where's the kid?"  
  
A head poked out of the main temple building, but it was one that they recognized. "Yusuke-kun, Kurama-kun, Hiei-san," a cheerful but soft voice called in greeting. "Are you here to see Harry? He's inside."  
  
Genkai grunted. "He's inside." She said without need. The three demons didn't hear her because they were already moving to Yukina's side.  
  
They all greeted her cheerfully, exchanging pleasantries while at the same time shooting Hiei sly looks. The short Jaganshi looked, as usual, very uncomfortable in the presence of his sister. The very fact that so many of his friends knew his secret and were constantly badgering him about it was bad enough, but the fact that his sister herself was counting on him to find... himself, made it even worse.  
  
To prove that very statement, Yukina discreetly pulled him aside, her eyes alight with hope. "Have you found him yet?" She asked, her gentle red eyes locked on Hiei's own red eyes. Meaning, had he found her brother yet. Because Hiei himself was her brother - and couldn't tell her - he had to lie. Which he hated to do because it nearly shattered the spark of hope in his sister's eyes.  
  
Hiei adverted his gaze. "Not yet, but I haven't given up." His gaze just happened to land on a dark haired teenager who was sitting on his favorite chair in the Dojo, watching them with a half curious, half terrified expression.  
  
Hiei let out a possessive growl.  
  
The boy let out a highly undignified squeak of terror.  
  
On Hiei's other side, Yusuke burst out laughing while Kurama turned slightly, eyes wide in surprise, to see the boy they would be spending their time with. There truly wasn't much to look at.  
  
He had tan skin which came from spending long hours under the sun. Dark messy hair, which Kurama was nearly disgusted to see - didn't this kid know what a brush was? And he had green eyes that were every bit as vibrant as Kurama's own. The most curious thing about this boy was, in fact, the scar on his forehead. And he was clothed in the strangest garments any of the three Tentai had ever seen. Black robes with a strange lion patch on the front, and hideously baggy clothes underneath.  
  
Hiei dismissed him as weak within seconds of his examination. "He is useless." He said disdainfully. "His ki levels are so low even lower-class Youkai would ignore him."  
  
The boy shot to his feet with an angry scowl. "Now you listen here you little-"  
  
But that was as far as he got. The boy was suddenly on his back, Hiei's lethal katana pressing against his neck. The boy let out a strange squawk of surprise, not unlike his earlier sound of fear. He suddenly found a pair of glowing red eyes boring into his own eyes.  
  
"You will do well to respect me." Hiei whispered threateningly, "seeing as how the three of us will be protecting you for the next year."  
  
Harry's head bobbed up and down to show that he understood.  
  
Hiei was suddenly jerked back by two hands belonging to two different people.  
  
"Sorry about that." Yusuke said easily, keeping his grip on Hiei's shoulder tight. "He's very territorial. Dominance is very important to him."  
  
Harry regarded the teenager with wide eyes before slowly nodding and smiling. He turned his gaze to Kurama, who smiled and nodded back at him.  
  
"Hiei grew up like that." The kitsune said with a small laugh. Hiei growled. "It's really no big deal. Both Yusuke and myself ended up fighting him, just to gain respect."  
  
Harry paled again, though the three demons weren't sure if it was because of the thought he might have to fight the fire demon, or because Kurama's voice revealed that he was male.  
  
"Hey Harry," Yusuke asked, letting his grip on Hiei weaken, thus letting the demon wrench himself away completely. "I've got some questions for you. How did you get here? How much do you know about us? And tell us a bit about this war we've been hearing so much about."  
  
Harry nodded and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Why don't we sit down in the rec room," Kurama suggested. "It would be better if we were comfortable to hold these discussions."  
  
Harry nodded again, a light flush spreading over his features.  
  
They moved to the rec room and settled down on couches, over stuffed chairs and window sills as they saw fit.  
  
"At the end of the school year, just a few weeks after the war had officially ended that woman, Genkai, and a teenager named Koenma came to Hogwarts and told me that my safety was in danger. They said that the spells placed around my relatives house weren't strong enough to keep away everything that could be sent at me. They told me that if I came here, to Japan, I would be safer. Then, Koenma told me that if I agreed, he would assign three of his most powerful Mages to accompany me though my last year at Hogwarts. He said that the three would be spending the hol's getting to know me. Genkai told me that she would even train me a little to better protect myself."  
  
"Why did you agree?" Kurama asked, peering carefully at the boy.  
  
Harry flushed. "A couple of reasons," he admitted. "First is my relatives - they're not the most flattering people in the world. They absolutely hate magic, and me for being a wizard. My childhood wasn't the most pleasant."  
  
Kurama winced. Those were almost like his own fears with telling his mother that he was actually a demon. He was afraid that she would hate him and reject him because of what he was.  
  
"The second reason is because I wanted a chance to learn how to protect myself. What better way than with Mages? And the third is because my..." he paused. "Is because I've never been to Japan before, it sounded like a great experience."  
  
The three demons frowned, wondering why Harry had cut himself off. What was the real third reason?  
  
"How are you speaking Japanese?" Yusuke then asked, suddenly realizing that this kid was from Britain - and probably only spoke English because had never traveled before.  
  
"It's a spell." Harry told him. "I cast it just before leaving. And I flew here, on my broom." He said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. But that was a little odd, because the point of departure and the point of landing were halfway around the world from each other. How had he managed.  
  
"You must have used some sort of barrier-slipping spell." Kurama reasoned. "A way to make long distances shorter."  
  
Harry blinked at him from behind his round eye glasses. "No, I flew here with a girl named Botan... I didn't use any spells. She just led the way and I followed. It was like a twenty minute trip. My Firebolt V is the fastest broom in the world." He added boastfully.  
  
Hiei snorted. "What about the war?" He asked gruffly from the window seat. "Why were you so important in it?"  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment, staring at the fire demon whom he thought was only a Mage. "The war..." he said softly. "Yes, that is where everything changed."  
  
He didn't get much further because Yukina suddenly popped into the room and announced that lunch was ready, if they wanted to eat. And after lunch, Harry began to feel the effects of Jet-lag, so he headed off to bed while the three demons returned to Kurama's house for another go at a study session.  
  
It was going to be a long three months.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 2: In Which Yusuke Doesn't Get F...

Disclaimer: So, I was thinking I should climb to the top of Mount Everast and scream: "I OWN HARRY POTTER AND YU YU HAKUSHO!" But I'd probably be struck by lightning or something. Either that or, I don't know, I'd eat a bad cow.... and die.  
  
  
  
AN Alright, I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was actually hoping to have it up a few days ago, but I suddenly became swamped in homework. Anyway, I think the end of this chapter is way to rushed. I'll probably go back and fix it up a bit. But not right now, because I want to hurry up with the next one. Ja, enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry woke up, completely disoriented. Sunlight was streaming directly into his eyes which was something that didn't usually happen at Privet Drive, or at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimousu!" A sweet voice chirped from the doorway.  
  
Harry turned and squinted in the general direction of the door. There stood Yukina, her hands folded together, her eyes bright and happy. The wizard shook his head, allowing the translation spell to sort itself back out.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimousu." He returned with a yawn after realizing she had just greeted him with a typical Japanese "good morning".  
  
Yukina smiled and moved into the room in order to open the window fully. As if there hadn't originally been enough light in the room.  
  
"Kurama-kun and Yusuke-kun are at school today," the girl told the wizard, turning away from the window to smile prettily at Harry. "Hiei-san was summoned to the Makai for a few days, but he'll be back. Genkai-sama said that there is a bath waiting for you and that breakfast will be served in half an hour. She also says that your training will begin when Yusuke-san and Kurama-san get back later today. She wants you to see what they can do."  
  
Yukina smiled once more and bowed politely before hurrying out of the room. Harry hardly even heard her hurrying down the hallway. Once he was alone, Harry reviewed the information he had been told.  
  
Hiei was gone. Good riddance! Yusuke and Kurama were at school. They went to school? Bath and breakfast. Good, he was starving.  
  
===  
  
After his bath, during which he nearly drowned and froze himself, Harry dressed and made his way to the kitchen. Both Yukina and Genkai were kneeling on small flat cushions next to a low table, sipping tea. Harry hurried into the room, still wiping off his glasses from what ever remaining water still clung to them.  
  
"You're late." Genkai said, putting down her cut and leveling a stern glare at the wizard. "Breakfast was to start ten minutes ago."  
  
Harry blinked. "Gomen nansi," he said in a not-so-sincere apology. "It took me a while to figure out the bath."  
  
Yukina stifled a giggle, getting to her feet to retrieve breakfast from a small side table.  
  
Genkai sighed and looked him up and down. She wrinkled her nose. "I've changed my mind." She said suddenly. "You will begin your training tomorrow, today Kurama will take you shopping for new clothes that match and fit. We'll burn the things you're wearing."  
  
Harry wasn't sure whether to be frightened or not. The long red haired teenager had seemed a little girly to him. But he didn't dare to argue, because even though Genkai was small, she had a sense of authority that rivaled Professor McGonagall, his head of house. So Harry just nodded and settled himself down at the low table. The three were quiet after that.  
  
In fact, the whole day up until noon was spent relatively silently. Harry wandered around the Dojo and surrounding grounds, learning his way around and marveling at all the open space. What truly threw him for a loop, however, was the amazing flower garden he found behind the main building. It was filled with plants that looked beautiful and smelled amazing. They were also much more colorful and lively then the garden that his Aunt liked to pretend to work in before forcing him to weed and such. But still, the area was quiet until Yusuke and Kurama appeared, a little after two in the afternoon.  
  
"BAASAN!" Yusuke bellowed, announcing his presence. "WE'RE BACK!"  
  
Harry jumped at the sudden shouting. But the thing that really surprised him was the fact that both boys were wearing what appeared to be uniforms. Kurama's was a sort of magenta pink, kept clean and crisp, not a stain or wrinkle in sight. Yusuke's, on the other hand, was green, dirty, unkept, and patched beyond belief. It was a definite signal of how to two Mages were different, in Harry's eyes. Yusuke mustn't be very wealthy, his clothes were baggy and dirty - much like Harry's were. Kurama's clothes on the other hand, were clean and form fitting, probably fitted to fit his form by a tailor and his clothes were saying that he clearly had the money to afford such things.  
  
It was amazing that the two were friends because of their obviously different backgrounds.  
  
"Finally." Harry heard Genkai grumble, stepping out of her Dojo. "You boys are going to take Harry shopping today. Make sure that he gets proper training clothes and anything else he needs. We'll have a bonfire later if Hiei decides to return before tomorrow."  
  
"He said it was only a diplomatic meeting, nothing important." Kurama said in his soft alto voice.  
  
Harry began approaching the spot where the three were conversing, thinking intently about their conversation. Hiei was a part of some government thing as well as being a Mage? The wizard hadn't seen that one coming. Yusuke suddenly noticed the wizard just behind them.  
  
"AH! Konnichiwa, Harry-kun. How do you like the Dojo?" He called, "are you ready for shopping with Kurama? Be careful, he's really anal about matching clothes!"  
  
"You're going too, Yusuke-sama." Kurama informed his dark haired friend with a dirty look. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you're uniform is getting shabby."  
  
"Erk?" Yusuke asked, taking a few steps backwards. "But it matches!"  
  
===  
  
The trip into Tokyo was long, but anything but boring. Harry was given a crash course in Japanese culture, Yusuke's tendency to whine and everything and anything, and he also learned how Kurama managed to needle his friend without seeming to. And their was another thing that Harry learned.  
  
The girl who he had flown to Japan with had a tendency to pop out of the air. Scared him half to death too.  
  
The group of three boys entered their first store, where the owner greeted Kurama as "Shuuichi-kun". After trying on about four dozen different sets of clothes each, Kurama decided on two purchases for each of them they paid and left. This happened about five more times.  
  
Harry was grateful that Genkai had given them money, because he wasn't sure either he or Yusuke could afford some of the things Kurama was purchasing. Well, Harry probably could afford the clothing, but he didn't have any of the Japanese currency. Finally, after purchasing a very expensive silken kimono, they headed out for some food.  
  
"Ramen?" Yusuke asked hopefully, pointing to a shop on the street.  
  
"Isn't that the one Keiko's family owns?" Kurama asked, shifting his bags slightly.  
  
"Hai." Yusuke agreed, now leading the way towards the ramen shop.  
  
"Keiko?" Harry asked, struggling to keep up. He had never before had to carry so many bags of clothing. "Who's that? Is she another Mage?"  
  
"Iie," Kurama said with a smile. He slowed down slightly, shooting a sly look at Harry. "Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend. The only person that can beat him without trying."  
  
"Beat him...?"  
  
Kurama laughed, opening the door to the shop and holding it open for Harry to enter. "Don't worry. You'll understand soon."  
  
"...Free ramen!" A girls voice was shouting. A sharp and painful sounding smack sounded through the shop, many of the other customers jerking their heads up in surprise.  
  
Harry caught sight of a rather small brown haired girl with her hand still in it's smacking position. Yusuke was rubbing his cheek with a pout. That must be Keiko, Harry decided.  
  
"Urameshi, why do you keep asking for free ramen, if you know that she's not going to give you any." A nasally voice said from one of the booths. A tall boy with chiseled facial features and carrot colored hair stood up, smirking at Yusuke.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke said, abandoning his cheek and smirking right back at his friend. "I figure she's got to give me free ramen eventually, right?"  
  
The boy laughed.  
  
Kurama and Harry moved to stand by them. Harry was quickly introduced, as was Kuwabara, and the group of boys sat down for a meal of noodles.  
  
The return back to Genkai's temple was uneventful compared to the day of shopping.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 3: Where Earings Go Into The Rig...

Disclaimer: Not owning YYH and HP is like getting teeth pulled. Except, you know, not as bloody or painful. And your mouth isn't full of gauze.  
  
  
  
AN YAY! I thought I was going to get this up right after finals and I did! It's a little short, and slightly pointless... but that's alright. I'm just happy I'm still writing this because it's starting to turn into a chore. I'm hoping that by the time I actually get the Tentai to Hogwarts, it will turn around and be a *great* story. ^__^ Read and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Harry grunted as he hit the ground, again. He lay on the grass, panting, before slowly climbing back to his feet.  
  
"Focus!" Genkai snapped from the steps to her Dojo. "If you're not paying attention to your opponant they'll beat the life out of you before you realize it! Once more!"  
  
Harry muttered something unfavorable under his breath.  
  
Across from him, Hiei smirked evilly before charging once again.  
  
Harry immediatly put up the only thing he had learned thus far. A barrier. However, his barrier was still very weak and Hiei charged through it as though it weren't there. Harry eeped before quickly moving to one side. Hiei flashed passed him before turning around for another go. The wizard put all of his energy into his barrier, watching in dismay as Hiei charged through it again.  
  
He was bonked over the head with a bamboo stick before Hiei walked off in the general direction of the Dojo.  
  
"Not bad, Potter." Yusuke said, standing up and moving to help Harry get back to his feet. "Though it didn't look it, that last barrier gave Hiei a bit of trouble."  
  
Harry snorted. "He ran through it as though it wasn't even there. I wish I had his kind of talent."  
  
"It's because of all your years channeling your magic through your wand that you're having problems." Kurama said, walking up to the two. "You're having trouble adapting to this new way of thinking. I'm amazed you got this far. Most people would give up."  
  
The red head threw a glance over to Yusuke.  
  
"Ne, Yusuke-sama?"  
  
Yusuke growled. "Shut it, fox."  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
The summer flashed past quickly after Harry's training really got underway. Though the wizard learned slowly, his barriers became much stronger and he learned how to channel his magic through his palm rather than his wand. It got to the point that the only one of the three which could get past one of Harry's barriers was Hiei, because he himself had gotten stronger along with the barriers.  
  
Harry wasn't exactly pleased about that.  
  
However, there were other things to keep his mind on. Things which intreguied the wizard about his current environment. Kurama took him to his house one afternoon after a hard morning of training, that had been one of those enlightening moments. A moment where he learned there was a little more to the red haired boy then he thought. For one thing, his room was full of plant life. Little potted plants were on his desk, bookcase, bedside table. He hadn't understood when Kurama told him he used the plants for "protection". Yukina later told him that Kurama had a gift with plants, which didn't make much sense either.  
  
Another thing which intreguiged him was Botan. The girl had a tendency to pop out of the air, riding on an oar. She would never explain how she did it though, which led Harry to believe she was a Mage as well. A third thing was Kuwabara, the carrot top from the ramen shop. He arrived at least once a week with Yusuke and the others. Harry quickly learned that the teen was as dimwitted as he looked.  
  
But, like all things, the summer did end and arrangements were made for bringing Harry and the three mages back to London. Botan appeared on her oar to escort them.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
Yusuke yawned, looking around the Dojo and grounds he had yet to inheret.  
  
Hiei was leaning against a tree, his katana casually strapped around his waist while the Jagan on his forehead glowed. He was probably checking up on his sister one last time before he left.  
  
Kurama was looking around as well, although his thoughts were probably with his garden, in the back of the Dojo, and if Yukina would remember to tend it everyday. He was also thinking about his mother, and the conversation he had had with her before departing for nine months.  
  
  
  
=Flashback=  
  
  
  
"Kassan?" Kurama called, shouldering his duffle bag and looking around for his mother. He found her in the kitchen, pulling out a fresh batch of cookies.  
  
"Oh!" The woman said in surprise, setting down the hot tray and turning around to look with affection at her son. "Are you leaving today?"  
  
Kurama smiled and set his bag down on the table. "Hai, but I'll write you as often as I can. Remember to send my letter's to Genkai-sama's dojo. She'll get them to me."  
  
Shiori Minamino smiled and moved to embrace her son tightly. "Have fun in England, Shuu-chan." She said, trying hard to hold back her tears. "I heard the schools there are very nice. I'm glad you got accepted into one of them."  
  
Kurama smiled and embraced his mother as well, though inwardly he was cringing at yet another lie he was forced to tell her. But he wouldn't take the risk of telling her the truth.  
  
The doorbell rang and Kurama reluctnatly let his mother go. "That will be Yusuke," he said with a smile. "I'd better get going... we don't want to miss our flight."  
  
Shiori smiled and let her precious treasure go. "Good luck, Shuu-chan."  
  
  
  
=End Flashback=  
  
  
  
"Okay," Botan said with her usual smile and bubbly voice. "These are for you three..." She handed each of the Tentai a small earing. "Reikai approved, it's what all fairies use."  
  
"A Reikai translator?" Yusuke asked, staring at it in confusion. "Why? Kurama forced me to learn English over the break, and Hiei will pick it up anyway."  
  
"Just put them on." Botan snapped, losing the cheerful grin for a moment.  
  
The three boys eeped before doing as told.  
  
"Hiei, your's is in the wrong ear." Harry said, watching as Hiei place his earing in his right earlobe.  
  
"Your human customs mean nothing to me." The fire demon growled, his red eyes flashing.  
  
Harry wisely chose not to say anything else to the demon. Instead, he turned to Kurama and Yusuke, who had also chosen to place their earings in their right ears. "Are your ears even peirced?" The wizard wondered.  
  
"Nope." Yusuke said with a grin, making the final adjustments to his earing and bending over to pick up his duffel. "But these are Reikai issued, charmed to the user to adapt and translate whatever language is needed. They also have a notice-me-not charm on them, so where we put them doesn't really matter."  
  
The teen grinned at the wizard again before moving a little closer to Botan and starting up a conversation which made no sense to Harry's ears.  
  
Kurama turned and looked into Harry's eyes. "Nervous about going back?" He asked, green eyes twinkling knowningly.  
  
Harry grinned ruefully and rubbed the back of his head. "Hai." He agreed. "But only a little, it's not like any spells can get past my barrier now."  
  
Hiei snorted as he walked passed. "Almost ready to leave, Botan?" He asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Eep!" Botan squeeked. "Hai! We just need the go ahead from Koenma and then we're free to go. The trip will only take about twenty minutes, we'll land in a small alley in Diagon Alley. Harry will lead you to the bank, you're supposed to transfer your money to wizard money there."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama stood next to Harry, who was beginning to twitch nervously. "I'm not nervous." He explained hastially, "I'm just not used to traveling by oar."  
  
"We're not flying on the oar." Yusuke said with a grin. "Botan's going to have us hovering underneath her. Her oar has what can be called a net, it will keep us safe for the journey."  
  
"Speaking from experience, Yusuke-sama?" Kurama teased.  
  
"No." Yusuke sulked. "Last time I rode on that thing I had to actually hang on. The net is only used for groups."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Alright boys," Botan said cherrilly. "We've got the go ahead." She summoned her oar and hovered about ten feet off the ground. "Just stand under the oar and you should be safe."  
  
The group of four boys did as told and almost immdediatly they were in the air, flying fast for Britain.  
  
"Anybody want to play cards?" Harry asked, pulling a deck of exploding snap cards from his trunk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	5. Chapter 4: The First Of Many Plot Twists

Disclaimer: It's almost as though telling you I don't own YYH and HP are ripping off my toes and feeding them to sharks. I bet the sharks enjoy the chance for a meager meal, but I'm left without toes. Life just sucks that way.  
  
  
  
AN I just noticed how often I turn Ron into one of the bad guys. I'm sorry to say that I did it in this fic too. And I tend to turn Draco into a good guy, which I again, did in this fic. I'm beginning to see a pattern here. Don't get me wrong, I love Ron and all the characters, but there's just something about twisting them around that appeals to me. ^__^ Gomen if that annoys you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Botan dropped the four boys off in a deserted lot just a little ways from the busy Diagon Alley. No, really, she literally and painfully released them from her safety net before zooming off, calling one last warning over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't go stealing anything you two!" She shouted, directing the comment to Hiei and Kurama, who were known to have sticky fingers if something peaked their interest.  
  
Harry, the only of the four not to land on his feet pushed himself upright and began leading the Japanese boys into one of the few magical marvels of the British world. He didn't even bother to ask about Botan's last comment, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. Besides, it was fairly simple to figure it out. Two of his body guards apparently had a kleptomaniac tendency. He could guess which one's, too, sending a glance over to Yusuke and Hiei.  
  
"What?" Yusuke grunted, sending a cold look over at Harry. "She wasn't talking about me!" The dark haired delinquent send a look towards his red haired friend, who began whistling innocently.  
  
"Blasted Youko," Hiei muttered.  
  
"Gringotts," Harry announced, stopping whatever sharp comment Kurama was about to send back to his small companion.  
  
The three Japanese boys stopped bickering and stared up at the white marble building. After making several comments on the age, security and ugliness of the building, the four boys trooped inside and up to one of the open tellers.  
  
"We'd like to open an account." Kurama said pleasantly to the goblin stamping some important looking papers. "High security, if you will. And we would like a third of it transferred into Knutes, Sickles and Galleons. Another third in Muggle money, and the rest to remain as it is." The red head then nodded to Hiei, who reached under his cloak and pulled out a dimensional sack which was filled with precious jewels, gold coins and other things of vast value.  
  
The goblin stared as Hiei dropped the pouch on his desk, watching in complete awe as two or three Heriseki stones rolled out, followed by a few gold jewels and other expensive trinkets.  
  
Yusuke whistled. "Did you get all that from one of your dens?" He asked Kurama, watching as the goblin began unloading the sack and putting values on the goods.  
  
"Not quite all of it." Kurama smiled. "Hiei provided the Heriseki, and remember... we sent word to Raizen that you would need some money as well."  
  
Harry gaped.  
  
Yusuke nodded and the goblin held up a key, handing the sack back to Hiei. "This way." The little green figure said, standing up from his station and leading the group towards the vaults.  
  
About half an hour later, the boys emerged from the bank and began planning their visit in Diagon alley. Harry insisted that they buy wands, and perhaps even a pet. Hiei insisted that they make a stop in Knockturn Alley. Kurama decided that they would need robes and the such. And Yusuke's stomach declared that they were going to eat... and soon.  
  
After a quick ice cream Hiei led them towards Knockturn Alley. The three Japanese boys herded Harry through the shops, Hiei making a purchase, but not showing anybody what it was. Then, the four wandered back to Diagon Alley and into Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions. *That* was a sight to behold. Hiei, though relieved that most of the fabrics in the shop were black, refused to purchase anything because he claimed that they were too heavy. Madam Malkin, desperate to make a sale, brought out silks, to which Hiei examined but determined was too flimsy. Kurama, seeing one boy standing on a stool and playing manikin, declared that he would never wear something that tacky, before deciding to stick with his own kimono's and such. Yusuke just grunted and watched as Harry agreed to play "pincushion".  
  
Half an hour later, they were in Olivander's wand shop.  
  
"I don't know why we're even in here." Hiei grumbled, staring around the dusty shop with distaste. "Why channel all your energy through a small point when you can blast it out in large quantities? Your customs make less sense then the Ningens." He directed the last comment to Harry.  
  
"All wizards must have a wand to preform magic," a quiet misty voice said, causing only Harry to jump in surprise, the other three having known he was there for quite some time. "Trying to preform wandless magic is risky and dangerous - hard to control."  
  
The man stepped forwards, thoroughly creeping Yusuke out with eyes such a pale blue they were almost white. The man, Olivander, blinked in surprise.  
  
"But you are not wizards..." he murmured, staring thoughtfully at the three. "Your magical aura's cannot be read the same way Mr. Potter's can be read. Are you Mages? I have not seen a Mage nor heard any news of them except in rumors."  
  
Those creepy almost white eyes landed on the katana belted around Hiei's waist. "You must be," he murmured. "I can sense traces of your magic on your sword. What a strange weapon for a Mage to use."  
  
Hiei growled and spat something in one of the tongues of Makai. Kurama smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Do you thinks wands are necessary for them, Mr. Olivander?" Harry asked, ignoring the others.  
  
"It certainly wouldn't hurt..." Olivander mused. "If we could only find a decent match... I have a feeling that these three will be fickle." He then nodded at Yusuke. "You first boy, which is your wand hand?"  
  
Yusuke held out his right hand and a magic tape measure began taking his measurements. Olivander began hunting through his piles of wands while Yusuke resigned himself to a long afternoon. While Yusuke was testing wands, Kurama's nose picked up on a scent that sent his senses rolling. Checking to make sure Olivander was still occupied, he hurried through the rows of wands, searching for the source of that smell. He finally located it and removed the box containing the odd smelling wand from the shelf. Opening it revealed a fine but old wand. The red head picked up the wand, a flash of heat flaring under his fingertips. "It's perfect." He said softly.  
  
At the same time, Hiei's Jagan was wandering throughout the shop, trying to find his own wand. He bypassed many which contained great power, for he himself already had great power. He ignored those for protection and silly things like charms. Instead, his Jagan paused on a wand that didn't seem to have a sense of power in it. He flitted to that wand and picked it up. Just like Kurama's, the wand flared with heat with the announcement that the wand was for him.  
  
"Done!" Olivander announced taking back the ten inch wand of sakura wood and phoenix feather from Yusuke. The man turned around, only to spot both Hiei and Kurama holding onto wands.  
  
"We found our own wands." Hiei informed the dumbstruck man shortly. "How much for them?"  
  
Olivander blinked, uttered the price, received the money and watched them go... all in a mindless haze.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"I HAVE NO NEED FOR A PET!" Hiei snared for the fourteenth time. "I don't want a cat. I don't want a rodent. I have no need for anything here!" It actually wasn't the fact that Hiei had no need for a pet, it was just after spending his entire life hunting for food... the kinds of pets offered in the shop were, more or less, lunch.  
  
Yusuke continued to stare in fascination as a rabbit turned into a silk hat and back. He had no need for a pet, he already had Puu, his spirit beast, though the little blue penguin like thing was staying at Genkai's while he was in England.  
  
Kurama examined the owls in their cages. "You use owls to send mail?" He asked, turning back to Harry.  
  
The wizard nodded. Kurama smiled and examined a snowy owl. "My Okassan will love this." He murmured. The red head then turned to the woman at the counter. "Can these birds fly long distance? Japan, for example?"  
  
The woman blinked. "You're want an Eagle Owl for that, sir." She said, gesturing to a much larger bird. "The snowy owls are good for distance, but not that far. Eagle owls can travel father, faster and in any weather." Kurama nodded, turning back to the owls. He peered carefully at each bird before selecting one of the smaller, less imposing ones.  
  
"This one will be perfect." He returned to the counter to pay for the bird.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
"I guess the only thing we need to worry about now is where we're going to stay tonight." Yusuke mused, after spending the second half of their afternoon in what Harry called "Muggle London." The three demons were carrying bags of clothes and other such things they didn't want to buy in the Wizarding world. "Oi, Potter... is there a hotel or something around here?"  
  
Harry blinked before hesitating and nodding. "Yes, The Leaky Cauldron has rooms above the pub. It's sure to have empty ones."  
  
The three tentai glanced at each other, contemplating.  
  
"What do you think, Yusuke-sama?" Kurama finally asked. "Staying in a wizarding inn?"  
  
"It's either that or a park." Hiei muttered, looking uncaring at the idea of sleeping in a tree. He did it often enough, anyway, it wouldn't matter where the tree was for him to be comfortable.  
  
"The Inn it is." Yusuke decided hastily, effectively shooting down Hiei's suggestion. "Lead the way, Harry."  
  
The wizard nodded and began walking down the street towards a dirty little pub between a large book store and a large music store. Kurama, commenting softly about the mess of concealing charms that coated the building, wrinkled his nose in distaste. They entered the room that was admittedly dark and dusty, Harry nearly cowering behind his three new body guards.  
  
The reason was quickly revealed. Not only did the whole pub silence the moment Harry walked into the room, but Hiei noticed that the feeling of animosity went up drastically in a few people's auras.  
  
"Hey Potter, how was your summer?" A scorning, snarling voice said from one of the dark booths. "I heard your relatives shipped you out of the country because they couldn't stand to look at your face anymore.  
  
A red haired boy stood up, blue eyes glaring like chips of ice. Harry shivered at the look.  
  
"Hello, Ron." He said faintly.  
  
Ron Weasley, Harry's former best friend, snorted before spitting on the floor near Harry's feet.  
  
Harry, however, seemed used to this and didn't say anything else to the red head. Instead, he turned and walked up to the front desk, requesting two rooms.  
  
Yusuke saw that as his chance to have a little fun, he also saw Ron as a boy who might have been possessed by a demon. "Hey," he said conversationally to the red head, bending down slightly to look into those blue eyes. "I don't give a flying shit about what you have against Potter, but if I ever see you giving him lip, I'll kick your skinny white ass."  
  
Ron glared but didn't say anything, his fear momentarily getting the better of him.  
  
"Urameshi," Hiei snorted tossing a room key at the team leader. "Stop scaring the kid and let's go. We've got our rooms."  
  
Yusuke grinned and followed his companions up the stairs, dodging an incoming hex with ease. The rest of the night was spent in a comfortable quiet.  
  
The next morning, however, was quiet but not even remotely comfortable. Harry was extra jittery, not even trying to concentrate on his morning exercises that Yusuke demand he go through. Hiei ended up smacking the wizard, and Kurama's new owl - Shi-chan - pecked him irritably, for disturbing the quiet. The boy ended up retreating into a silent shell while Kurama flagged down a taxi to take them to King's Cross Station for the train to Hogwarts.  
  
After much more muttering about the sloppy concealment charms around the train platform the four boys settled down into an empty compartment. That is, until a blond haired boy entered the conversation and struck up a conversation with Harry.  
  
"Who are your friends, Potter?" The blond asked, nodding politely towards the three demons.  
  
Harry grinned weakly. "The red head is Kurama, Hiei is the short one and Yusuke is the one in green. They're Mages from Japan, they've come to be body guards for this year."  
  
The blond nodded again and introduced himself. "Draco Malfoy," he said. "Don't believe anything you've heard about me."  
  
Hiei scanned the blond critically before coming to the conclusion that he was just as weak as Harry had been at the beginning of the summer. But Draco wasn't paying any more attention to him, he was instead, talking to Harry.  
  
"Was it Dumbledore's idea? Because of Granger?"  
  
One of Kurama's eyebrows twitched though he otherwise didn't say anything. Who was Granger? Harry had never mentioned anybody by that name.  
  
"No, McGonagall's idea." Harry said, his head down. "I was in Japan all summer, staying at their training temple. I did pick up a few things though." Meaning that sometime during the three months of non-stop training, something was able to sink through his thick skull.  
  
Draco grinned. "Given up Quidditch to be a Mage?" He asked, almost hopefully.  
  
Harry snorted. "In your dreams."  
  
But the conversation halted there because the compartment door slip open, revealing Ron, yet again. The red head stepped pompously into the small room, as though he owned it and smirked.  
  
"What, does he think he's me?" Draco muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"Hiding behind Mages won't forgive what you did to Hermione, Potter." Ron snarled, his eyes just as frozen as they were the day before. "Can't you just face the facts that you killed my girlfriend?"  
  
"NANI?!" Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke blurted out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
  
Shot-outs: (probably the first time I've ever dones this!)  
  
  
  
RBMIfan: thank you! But there probably won't be a sorting. What's the point, they're only body guards, not students. The whole "student" thing didn't appeal to me this time so I decided to just let the Tentai run about at will.  
  
Child of the Stars: Just bodyguards. Can you see Hiei in Snapes class? The way I would write it would be like, character *suicide*  
  
Seiyo-san: Harry and the rest of Hogwarts is going to be surprised when Kurama unleashes his talent with plants. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Killua-san: Making Harry stronger than Hiei is like asking a truck to run me over. Why would I do something like that? I love Hiei!  
  
Ciu Sune: thanks for finding mistakes for me! My spelling sucks, but that's alright if you understand what I'm trying to say. ^__^ No sorting though, gomen ne.  
  
I'm trying to think of a good nickname for Harry. Anybody got any ideas?  
  
  
  
  
  
AN Review and I'll update.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	6. Chapter 5: Why Ron Is Evil Sorta

**Disclaimer**: Blame it all on the walrus, he stole YYH from me. And then I killed the walrus, because it laughed drunkenly and pissed me off.

AN Well, here's another chapter, sorry about the wait. *cowers* On the other hand, having you all wait so long increased my review count. ^__^ and I rolled in the reviews I received for last chapter. No, I really did. *rolls in reviews yet again* All just shut up and let you get to reading. Sorry about the blatant shortness.

==============================

Chapter 5

There was absolute silence for a few moments in the train compartment. All eyes were trained on Harry. And Harry, it seemed, couldn't cope with the sudden pressure he was under.

Yusuke blinked when, with a very sudden move, the dark haired wizard lunged forwards and connected his fist with Ron's stomach. Harry's punch, having grown much stronger thanks to his summer training, knocked Ron back a step or two. He also left the red head gasping for breath, and Draco staring in shock.

_"I didn't kill her!"_ Harry screamed. _"Her death wasn't my fault!"_ He threw his fist again - but it never met his target.

"That's enough!" Kurama said in a tone that demanded he be obeyed. He ran a hand through his red hair in annoyance, and only Hiei and Yusuke noticed that he actually threw a seed at Ron. The seed which quickly embedded itself in the boys flesh.

Hiei had somehow managed to catch Harry's flying fist, while Yusuke was escorting Ron, complete with the newly implanted tracking seed, out of the compartment.

"_Sit_." Hiei growled, leaving no room for argument. "And explain."

Harry winced and began to shake his head with denial. But Hiei leveled him with such a glare that the wizard knew not talking was not an option.

"We cannot protect you if you do not tell us the reason for your enemies." Kurama consoled him gently.

Harry sighed but nodded. "Hermione, Ron and I were best friends up until halfway through last year. Draco didn't get along with us at all, and all four of us were prefects. One night, the three of us were on patrol and it turned out that Draco was as well. That was the first night that Voldemort's Death Eaters attacked, we were all trapped in a classroom and for some stupid reason, and Draco and Ron started arguing. Hermione and I were trying to get them to stop, and I preformed a spell that went wrong and made a whole lot of noise. Long story short, the Death Eaters found us and Hermione died in the outcome. Ron is determined to blame me."

"And how are you two now so buddy-buddy?" Yusuke asked, leaning against the door in case Ron decided to try his luck again.

"It was because of Granger." Draco told them, adding his two cents into the story. "She said that our pointless arguing would get us killed. Then she and Weasley started arguing while Harry and I thought it over. Next thing we know, she's dead. The two of us decided to have a truce about a day after she died. Then Weasley started in on Harry. I guess our friendship came from that."

Hiei snorted. "How _touching_." He muttered before promptly turning to stare out the window, thus declaring the conversation over.

He didn't say anything else except to announce, about four hours later, they were about to arrive at the Hogsmeade station. Kurama forced his fellow "Mages" into formal kimono's for the welcoming ceremony. His argument was that they should at least look professional until people were too afraid of them to actually talk to them.

It was only under those conditions that Hiei and Yusuke agreed to put on matching kimonos, though they were different colors. Hiei wouldn't be caught dead in the same clothes as Kurama or Yusuke.

===

"So, where exactly are we supposed to go?" Yusuke asked, staring around the large hall Harry had told them was the "Entrance Hall". Though the hall was big, Yusuke wasn't very impressed because Koenma's office was bigger about twice over. He was used to large rooms.

Kurama sighed and looked around. His gaze first landed on a group of students standing a little ways behind them, getting lectured by a very stern looking woman. The three boys instantly recognized her as Professor McGonagall from the pictures that Koenma had given to them at the beginning of the summer. The professor, however, didn't notice them until she had lead the group of students into a small side room. She reemerged and almost screamed in shock as her gaze finally landed on the three boys clad in clothes she didn't recognize. She opened her mouth to scold them for not being in their uniform robes before taking second look, noting them to be older than the average new student.

"Oh!" She finally realized. "You must be the Mages that Genkai told us about." The woman quickly bowed in respect to their higher position in the magical world. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and I would like to thank you on behalf of our school and our students."

The three Tentai looked at her for a moment after she straightened back up before Hiei stepped forwards. His black kimono flared slightly. "I'm Hiei." He said gruffly. "A fire Mage."

He said 'fire Mage' meaning that he was a master at manipulating fires. He said nothing of his other skills, such as martial arts, swordsmanship, speed and the such. For, that was what the Tentai had agreed. They would reveal only one of their abilities to the people at Hogwarts, but they would only use abilities that were common as to not give away their demon heritage.

Kurama took his cue from Hiei and stepped forwards as well, he even bowed slightly. His green kimono moved as though it were in a gentle wind. "I'm Kurama, Nature Mage."

He was obviously speaking about his abilities with plants and manipulating them. And he would only be using his plants subtly at Hogwarts, not his _Rose Whip_ or _Death Tree_ as they were too signature to him. The Kitsune also took a moment to discreetly flick a tracking seed into the flesh of the woman opposite him, not taking any chances.

Yusuke stepped forwards last, his face carefully blank of all emotion. He wore a white kimono and it barely moved at all. "Yusuke, Spirit Mage."

Spirit Mage, saying that he used his own body energy as a weapon. But, McGonagall obviously misinterpreted it, thinking that he meant 'spirit' as 'ghost'. Although that was somewhat true as well, for Yusuke had an annoying habit of being able to see things that weren't meant to be seen.

McGonagall didn't know quite what more to say to the three Mages standing in front of her, except a feeble: _"Welcome to Hogwarts."_

===

"I can't believe they gave us our own rooms!" Yusuke rejoiced, bouncing slightly on his bed. It was a nice bed too. He idly wondered what professor had been ripped off for him to get a king sized four-poster. In fact, Yusuke managed to get his own suite of a room.

The three Tentai, and Harry, had been given their own set of living quarters away from the rest of the school. McGonagall told them that it was for safety measures that they kept Harry away from the rest of the student body as half of the students didn't particularly enjoy his company. But even though they had to now spend every waking moment with the wizard, they were apparently given "privileges" as well. The Tentai had full clearance anywhere in the castle and its grounds. They could have separate meals, and of course, they got amazing rooms.

"We are higher up in their social status," Kurama reasoned, walking into Yusuke's room with a sly smile. He had just finished 'redecorating' his own room with plants. He was also cultivating more of his "tracker seeds" for people that he thought they should watch out for. He had already planted them in about seven students, three professors and a ghost during dinner. Kurama sat down at Yusuke's desk, beginning to write a letter to his mother.

Hiei snorted, following the Kitsune into the room with a scowl. He was probably annoyed because his room was the only room without a window. He would have to tweak with Harry's mind in order to get the wizard to switch with him. Not that it would be hard.

"The half-wit should be sleeping now; I'm going to check the defenses here."

"Get back here before midnight. Koenma said he was going to check in around then." Yusuke called to the fire demons retreating back.

"Hn."

==============================

**Shot-Outs:** _but only to the people who have something I want to comment on. You know... the important people._

**Darling Chii:** I totally agree with you! Ron is going to turn bad just like Percy did. That's probably why I write him as evil so often.

**Safin Darkwater:** I know that I should be writing longer chapters, and I usually do. *points in general direction of other fics.* But for some reason, total inspiration for this fic has deserted me and I weep in the aftermath. I'm only keeping it going because I hate ending a story half way through.

**Ciu Sune:** Plot twists are my friends! No, really! They just come out of nowhere so often that I'm often confused. It probably explains why I'm so random half of the time. Okay, most of the time.

**Killua-san:** copying is only a sign of respect. You copied my _"finding a pet"_ thing, even if you did change _Wufei_ to _Hiei_, and even if it was _unintentional_. *snort* unintentional, sure. I believe that. So, mleah! *sticks out tongue*

**celena_albatou:** sorry about the shortness. You _know_ I have problems. *insert random laughter*

To everybody else who reviewed, sorry for not mentioning you - but you are still loved! And I still need a nick-name for Harry. And sorry, but I don't think that "Fuzzy" will work.

**AN Review and I'll update.**

.


	7. Chapter 6: In Which Kurama's Bacon Is Th...

**Disclaimer:** I'm sitting here, staring at a bumper sticker which clearly states: _"I poke badgers with spoons."_ Does that answer your question about me owning YYH?

**AN** _Alright, since my brain if officially dying... I'd like anybody who has seen my muses to send them back to me. That's right; the little bastards have run away. Well... the ones that are in charge of this story ran off anyway. The others are quite happily doing their work. But still... maybe I should just get some new muses. _***ponders***

**Note: _"~insert dialogue.~"_** This means using the demon language. I figured it would be easier to figure out. ^^__

Oh, right... you can read now. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was traditional that there was a weekend before classes actually started. The three "Mages" spent that time getting to know the passages, hidden rooms and various people they came across in the school.

On Saturday alone, Hiei memorized the entire layout of the school, including the patterns of the moving stairs, which rooms appeared on what days, and where the dormitories were. He spent very little time with the professors, students or ghosts - deeming them as worthless.

As an additional bonus, Hiei discovered that the rooftops of Hogwarts were very slick and he spent nearly an hour dancing there with his sword. It made for good practice, not to mention gave his balancing skills a run for their Heriseki. Not only that, but he made ties with a few of the House Elves that he found in the kitchen. He found that they were awfully similar in nature to the Imps that were already in his service.

Kurama, on the other hand, spent his Saturday on the grounds before he slipped into what they had been told was the _"Forbidden Forest"._ He emerged from said forest a few hours later, patting his hair to hide the fact that he had acquired a few more plant seeds. After the return from the depths of what Kurama renamed the _"Similar to the Makai"_ forest the Youko turned human made his way to the Whomping Willow and climbed into the unresisting branches for a nap. The only person who saw him was hidden in the shadows of a distant window.

And as for Yusuke... was on guard duty all of Saturday. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

Harry had decided to teach the boy how to fly.

Not just that, Harry had decided to teach the boy how to fly on his Firebolt V. While Yusuke was having the time of his life, Kurama and Hiei and Harry watched from the ground below. The former two having appeared about two hours after the initial lesson had begun.

"_You_ want to try?" Harry offered the two standing next to him.

"Hn."

"I agree with Hiei," Kurama smiled, turning to look at Harry. "Flying is _Botan's_ strong point, and if I must fly, I have my own ways."

Harry blinked, not quite understanding what the red haired boy had told him. Before he could ponder that longer, Kurama had turned to the black clad Mage. "Hiei, can you get him down?"

"Good luck... I've been trying to do that for two hours and he-" The wizards voice trailed off as Hiei raised his fisted and bandaged hand. Smoke began drifting off of it, and both green eyed boys wisely stepped back.

Yusuke must have noticed the smoke as well, because he landed moments later. "Geez! You don't have to unleash **_Jaoh Ensatsu Kokuryuuhah_**on me just to get me back on the ground. You could have just asked!" The now grounded boy sulked, watching with wary eyes as Hiei lowered his hand and shoved it in his pocket.

"Show a little more restraint, Hiei." Kurama said softly.

"Hn."

* * *

On Sunday, Kurama was leading his team mates down to breakfast when his owl landed gently on his shoulder. Two notes were attached to Shi-chan's right leg. One, the slimmer of the two, was baring the Hogwarts wax seal, the other was from his mother.

"Ohayoo, Shi-chan," Kurama greeted his owl with a smile. "Back from Japan already?"

Harry looked with interest as Kurama addressed his bird. He hadn't even realized that Kurama had already used the Eagle owl for mail deliveries yet. He'd only had the animal for four days, after all.

Shi-chan hooted and continued to perch on Kurama's shoulder until they reached the Great Hall.

Upon sitting down at the edge of the Gryffindor table, the Eagle owl fluttered down onto the red heads lap, while said boy unattached the two letters, scratching the fluffy feathers of his pet at the same time.

"Here." He said, tossing the letter with the wax crest towards Hiei and Yusuke. "You two read that." And then he busied himself with the letter from his mother. His eyes were glowing with happiness as he read the words of the woman he cared so much about.

_/Shuu-chan,_

_What an interesting way of sending letters! I heard once that the British used pigeons for sending letters long ago, but I didn't know that they used Owls! But it was such a nice surprise. I'm glad that you didn't have any problems getting there; sometimes I really worry about flying in those big planes!_

_Have you started classes yet? What are they like? I just realized that I don't even know the name of the school that you're attending! It must have just slipped your mind, how silly of you. Anyway, know that I miss you, and love you._

_Ja ne, Shuu-chan. Write me with all your news!/_

Kurama looked up from his letter with a barely traceable smile, and stared right into Hiei's red eyes. "Hm?"

"~We're supposed to formally meet the Professors today.~" The Jaganshi informed the Kitsune in a stiff voice, using the main Makai dialect. "~Yusuke-sama is going to bring his demon compass.~"

"~What about him?~" Meaning, Harry.

"~He's to stay in the dormitory.~" Hiei muttered, not really caring what happened to the human boy.

"I'll set some plants, then." Kurama said softly, folding the letter from his mother and pocketing it. He jerked his knee, causing Shi-chan to stir and flap his wings. The bird lifted itself towards Yusuke's almost empty plate and stole the remaining bacon there, before high-tailing it for the Owlry.

_"Kitsune...!"_ The Toushin growled, looking up from his plate with a death glare that rivaled Hiei's.

"I see that pouting isn't yet beneath you." Hiei said softly, not really paying any attention to the team leader. Instead, his attention was focused on the hoard of owls now flooding into the Hall, all of them bearing letters, packages or in the case of some - flaming red envelopes.

Yusuke continued to growl as he was tag-teamed and attempted to steal Kurama's bacon. The Kitsune defended his plate by using his cutlery to whack the other's knuckles with the flat edge of his knife.

Harry pretend that he didn't know the three who were supposed to be mature Mages. But that didn't stop the three from continuing their argument about Yusuke's maturity.

"Really detective - it was only a bit of meat." Hiei pointed out. The Jaganshi then smirked as Yusuke ceased his attempts to gain access of the Kitsune's plate. The smirk widened as Hiei calmly reached over, plucking up Kurama's bacon.

Kurama remained indifferent and took a sip of the juice near his plate.

Yusuke saw red. "Why didn't you smack **him**!?" The Tentai shouted, causing the room to silence.

"Hn." Hiei gloated, chewing contentedly on the bacon.

Kurama did his best to continue looking innocent. "I don't _like_ bacon. If Hiei wants it, he can have it."

Yusuke growled again, while Harry hid his face in his hands.

* * *

"Those are the body guards you sent for?" Severus Snape snorted, peering over his morning coffee at the three boys sitting with Potter. "They look like seventh years!"

_And they act like first years, he internally added._

"On the contrary..." Professor Dumbledore contradicted him with a small smile. "Genkai-sensei informed us that those three were her strongest students." The headmasters blue eyes twinkled good-naturedly, and he stroked his long beard thoughtfully. "Although I admit, they are much younger than I thought they would be."

_And she said nothing about maturity..._

"Children." Professor McGonagall said disapprovingly. "All of them."

The three professors watched with no little disappointment as the Spirit Mage stood up and began yelling at his Nature Mage friend. The Fire Mage seemed to be needling his friend as well, though it was hard to tell.

"These are the boys we sent for to protect the boy most important to our society?" Professor Flitwick, the tiny charms professor squeaked. "Our world is _doomed_."

The other Professor's didn't voice their agreement, but it could be seen in their eyes. The universal thought was: **_"we're screwed."_**

* * *

"Good afternoon, boys. We appreciate having you here."

Yusuke and Kurama nodded politely to the elderly man known as Professor Dumbledore. Hiei didn't bother to twitch any muscle other than his eyebrow. They weren't fooled by his twinkling blue eyes, or the smile hidden under his waist length beard. There was an underlying power to that man; he wasn't somebody to be on the bad side of.

"You probably want to know why I asked you three to meet us..." McGonagall said, stepping up to the three Mages with a hesitant smile.

"You want to know our strengths, our weaknesses, our abilities and or plans concerning Harry." Yusuke smiled at the woman, cutting her off mid-sentence.

McGonagall blinked; surprised that she had been read so easily. "Er... yes."

"Telling you our weaknesses would be foolish." Hiei said in a low voice. "As for our plans with Potter, we're just here to scare away those who claim to be his enemies."

The Jaganshi's crimson eyes suddenly locked on the almost black eyes of Severus Snape. Tension crackled in the air between them.

Kurama laughed uneasily, laying one hand on his friends shoulder. Unbeknownst to the professors, the red heads grip was anything by soft. "~Calm down.~" He murmured, still gripping Hiei in that warning grip. "~They're still Ningen, and this is their school. We have to work with them if we're going to solve this case.~"

"Baka Kitsune!" Hiei snarled, pulling himself free, which was no small feat. "I know that!"

The oncoming bickering was diverted thanks to the intervention of Professor Snape. The Potions Master stalked right up to the Tentai with a scowl. He scanned each of them up and down very carefully. "Age?" He snapped.

The three sweatdropped. "Eh-" Yusuke said, finally winning his battle against the spoken word and basking in the glory of once again being able to speak. "You probably wouldn't believe us..."

Black eyes narrowed. "Try me."

"We're eighteen," Kurama broke in. "All of us."

The last part was directed at the other two, or more accurately - Hiei. Hiei... who was in fact - about four hundred and eighty two years old. Kurama was usually proud to state that he was older by a good two millennia. And Yusuke, though he looked about sixteen still, was nearly twenty. But this wasn't really the time to be broadcasting that information.

"Hn."

"Eh-heh..." Yusuke sweatdropped again, shooting a look over at Hiei.

"I see." Snape said softly. "Are you going to be sitting in during classes?" He directed their question at Kurama, who he had deemed to be both the most intelligent and the safest.

"Yes."

Quite a while later, after the Tentai had been introduced to every teacher in the school, Yusuke checked his demon compass... to find that it had died.

_"NANI?"_ The Toushin wailed, ripping it off his wrist and smacking it against the wall a few times. "It **died**?!"

"I'm afraid that Muggle contraptions won't work here." Dumbledore said, walking up behind Yusuke with a serene smile. "Your watch isn't broken, but the mechanics can't function with all the magic at the school."

Across the room, Kurama glanced at him worriedly, though he couldn't say anything for he was currently tied up in a conversation with Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher. She was most interested about his choice of Mage work, that being plants. Hiei glared at Yusuke, being stuck in a conversation with Snape, who was really just giving him all of Harry Potter's bad points.

Yusuke groaned. He'd never tried to find a demon without his trusty Reikai compass. Life now officially sucked.

* * *

_Jaoh Ensatsu Kokuryuuhah: Dragon of the Darkness Flame. One of Hiei's (if not the) best attacks._

**REVIEW RESPONCES: _to the cool people this time. ^_^_**

**Youko Starr**: Are you suggesting that I'd ever put Hiei or Kurama with ***gasp*** a Mary-Sue? ***passes out* **those girls frighten me! Refer to: _"A Mary-Sue Sleep Over." Or_: _"A Parody To Kill All Parodies"._ You'll see what I mean.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy**: ***pries self away*** I'm sorry to say that there will be no pairing in this fic. Though, you might note that I've put in a few hints ^.~ Note the location of the earrings, for example. There's sure to be more. And if you want to know... my favorite pairings are Yusuke/Hiei and Kurama/Hiei.

**Maliks-Dragon**: I'm continuing! Really! ***points up* **See the chapter? It's... er... there. Not very good, but there. And I'm sure that everybody loves Hiei; I mean... how can you not? _(Hiei = uke!)_

**Bakagami101:** Well, maybe I haven't lost _all_ inspiration for this fic... just all the important stuff. Like... direct plot and some twists. I'm sure it will all come back when my muses decide to reappear. ***glares at nothing in particular*** _Rotten lazy muses..._

**Rione26:** Wai! I read your cross over and I cracked up laughing! I love it! _(I also reviewed, but under the name: Dark Dreaming. Ring a bell?)_

**Lyn/Lin:** No pairings at all except for the very brief: Yusuke/Keiko.

**Kuroi:** ^_^ and I got 2 reviews from you last chapter, sorta. But, I don't mind if the second one was just used to yell at me. You're allowed to rant at me whenever. I'm used to it. Thanks for reviewing – and I had forgotten you had them find their own wands as well. You're still working on **_Shatter_**, right? _Chapter 2?_ Wai?

* * *

_AN Review and I'll update._ **It might even happen faster than usual.**

.


	8. Chapter 7: The First Guard Shift

**_Disclaimer_**_: A hug can make the hurt go away... hug me. I don't own YYH or HP._

**AN** _My muses are still missing... plushies for anybody who's seen them. In other news, I wrote this chapter in one day. That being... today. ^_^ I guess inspiration just bit me in the ass and told me to write. Much Yusuke bashing, but all in good fun. I love the Tentai to bits._

_Also... my friend **Kuroi** threatened me with some unspeakable evil if I didn't pair up somebody in this fic. So... coming your way will be some **Kurama/Hiei** and some **Yusuke/Hiei**. I hope you're pleased, **Kuroi**. I just lost some readers, the ones who hate yaoi. . Please don't leave!_

_Please remember that **"=insert text.="** Means speaking in the Demon tongue._

================================

**Chapter 7**

A group of four boys traveled down the main staircase into the Main Hall, and were immediately surrounded by a buzz of whispers. A few people actually backed away from fear, others just averting their gazes. Others yet scowled and made sounds of disgust.

Ron Weasley snorted and continued walking down the stairs. His companions, Blaise Zabinni, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas scowled down at everybody milling in the Hall before following Ron into the Great Hall for breakfast.

In the Great Hall was another spectacle to be seen. Yusuke had actually managed to start a conversation with The Bloody Baron - Hogwarts silent and imposing ghost. The Tentai was receiving many strange looks while he chatted it up, seemingly oblivious to the splotches of silvery blood adorning the ghosts clothing.

What was even more amazing was he was actually receiving answers _longer_ than grunts.

"So... what do you think about this Trelawney person? I've been told that she's an awful teacher." The boy could be heard saying.

A grunt. "Superstitious bint."

"And what of Snape? Right old bastard, I've heard."

"Only to some. He's actually rather interesting..." And thus began the longest monologue that any student had ever heard come from the ghost's lips.

Just next to them, Kurama was pleading with Hiei. "Please, Hiei... just for today. I'll take your next _two_ shifts!"

"Hn. What's so important about today?" The small fire wielder continued to poke disinterestedly at his eggs before turning to his bacon with what could have been a contented purr.

Kurama forcibly turned Hiei's head so that they were staring into each others eyes. Green eyes flashed gold for a split second, causing red eyes to widen, the bit of bacon poking out of Hiei's mouth twitched slightly.

"Honto ni..." Hiei mused, now smirking around his bacon. "Is it that time of the month already?"

Green eyes began pleading again. "Please Hiei? I won't be able to hold it in around such a forest! And definitely not the day of the full moon!"

"Hn. Ask Yusuke."

Their conversation was interrupted by a bright flash of light. Hiei's sword was unsheathed in a second, and Kurama's hand was, seemingly, clutching his hair.

**"Hiya Harry!"**

Harry, who had been watching Yusuke's conversation with The Bloody Baron, blinked in attempt to remove the spots from his eyes. The boy than winced, answering the cheery greeting.

"Good morning, Colin."

Colin Creevry, Harry's number one stalker. The boy was one year younger than Harry, had blond hair, blue eyes, was short... and possessed the most annoying voice in Hogwarts.

As known by a recent poll.

"Who are your friends?" _Flash. Flash. Flash._ "Are they really Mages?" _Flash._ "I heard that they're from Japan." _Flash. Flash._ "Can I take a picture of you all together? For my dad?" _Flash._

Hiei growled in annoyance, lifting his katana.

Colin eeped and clicked the flash button once again. Light exploded in Hiei's eyes, causing the Jaganshi to drop his weapon with a groan.

**_"My eyes..!"_**

Kurama decided to enforce a different approach. He spoke calmly to the boy, asking if he might borrow the camera to take a picture of Harry and Colin. "I'll even have Harry sign it," he promised.

Harry twitched, slowly beginning to back away.

"Alright!" Colin agreed happily, tossing the camera over to Kurama and lunging to latch onto Harry's arm.

Kurama laughed; a definite gleam of gold emerging in his eyes as his mischievous side took over for just a moment. Six lightning quick flashes later, Harry stumbled around, desperately trying to get his vision back.

Hiei and Yusuke snickered, until Kurama turned the camera on them.

"Now..." The Youko said calmly, fingering the flash button. "I need one of you to be on guard duty today..." He let the sentence trail off.

The two Tentai sweatdropped and slowly started backing away.

===

Yusuke grumbled as he followed Harry towards his second class of the day. This was so pointless. Even with him there, the students of Hogwarts still either taunted or adored the Potter boy.

"Where are we going?" The Toushin finally asked, not particularly enjoying the aimless walking he was currently participating in.

"Divination." Harry grumbled.

"With the bint?" Yusuke asked, stopping in his tracks. At Harry's confirming nod, he growled. **_"Kurama..! OMAE O KOROSU!"_**

Harry shivered at the pure malice in his guardian's voice.

===

Kurama sneezed. Next to him, Hiei smirked.

"Somebody's talking about you." The Jaganshi taunted his friend, continuing to walk along the path leading them deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

"It's probably Yusuke." Kurama reasoned; a smirk of his own appearing on his face. "It's about time for Harry's second class." He paused, "divination."

A few streaks of white appeared in the mane of red hair, and Kurama shifted into his half and half form. "I do feel rather bad about it... but I can't help the stages of the moon. And if Youko wants out, he comes out."

Hiei actually laughed, though it wasn't out of mirth. More like cruel satisfaction.

The two demons continued walking through the forest, stopping every now and then as Kurama spotted new plants, or Hiei spotted something interesting for him to slaughter.

===

"Ah... your past has been _very_ tragic - hasn't it?"

Yusuke said nothing.

"A great silence has been drawn upon you, but do not worry dear, it will pass. Your _future_ isn't nearly as dark as your _past."_

One black eyebrow twitched but the owner still stubbornly refused to say anything. Internally, he was cursing everybody from his mother to Botan to Genkai and Koenma. But most of his focus was on Koenma.

"=That damned brat is going to **_pay_**!=" The Tentai snarled, scaring everybody in the room. Even Harry cowered away from him.

Trelawney removed herself from her hiding place. "That's right dear... you have no control over your future. Just let it out..."

===

The rest of the day was just as pointless, Yusuke decided. He and Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner, immediately spotting Kurama's head of bright red hair.

"You've got my next *three* shifts!" Yusuke told the Kitsune, dropping himself on the bench next to Hiei.

"It wasn't that bad..." Harry muttered, somewhat offended that none of the three Mages wanted to spend time guarding him.

"=It was a complete waste of time.=" Yusuke informed the other two.

"Hey Potter!" A voice called from across the hall. Draco Malfoy waved from the doors before bee-lining towards the Gryffindor table. The blond ignored all the malicious gazes he was attracting and sat down opposite of Hiei.

"How were your classes?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Draco's attention had been shifted over to Yusuke, who had just twitched and groaned.

"Don't forget, Yusuke-sama, it's going to be just you and Hiei tonight in the dormitory. Don't let any fires get out of control."

Yusuke sweatdropped.

"Hn."

"Are they always that vague?" Draco asked Harry, just before he was interrupted again.

"Excuse me," a teenaged female voice said from behind Kurama.

The Tentai all tensed, knowing that Kurama's fan-club had just reopened for business. And indeed, when the red head turned around, a rather pretty girl was smiling shyly at the boy. "I couldn't help but notice how beautiful your hair was..."

"Back off." Hiei said flatly, placing one of his hands on Kurama's arm in a blatantly possessive manner. "He's taken."

The girl blinked before signing in disappointment. "I see." She murmured sadly before turning and walking away.

Kurama sweatdropped. "Uh... Hiei?"

Two red eyes rolled skyward. "Honestly Kitsune, you need to learn that a girl will always respect somebody else's relationship." A dark look appeared in his eyes. "Just don't expect anything to come from it. We're not *really* together."

Yusuke and Kurama exchanged glances, sly smiles lighting up on both their faces.

"Bet you can't." Yusuke challenged.

"You're on."

Harry and Draco exchanged completely lost expressions before deciding they didn't really want to know anyway.

"So... how was your day?" Harry asked.

================================

**REVIEW RESPONCES: _to people who said something clever._**

**Celena_albatou:** _Heh… old habits die hard. You should know this better than anybody. And of course I wasn't going to kill of Hermione in a stupid way. I like your version of it though. *laughs*_

**Ciu Sune:** _WAI! *huggles* you're back! I'm glad that you're reading this! And of course I feel special. I got MSN, by the way. Do you have it? I'll have to look you up._

**Bakagami101:** _That probably would make life a lot easier. But then again, I'm a master at making things difficult. ...So, where do you think this is going? Anywhere good? I was thinking about throwing Yukina into the mix a little later on, just to set Hiei off._

**Kuromi Kanno:** _Well, I'm probably just as stupid when it comes to Japanese as the next person. I know the basics of things like "san" and "kun" and "chan." And if you're wondering about the "chan" thing in last chapter, that goes to girls and children. Because Shiori is Kurama's mother, I had her write "Shuu-chan."_

**Lil' ol' reader:** _You have your wish... pairings have been added. See the note at the beginning of this fic. ^__^_

**Ciar:** _I try to update at least once a week. I prefer the weekends, because I have more time to finish up and edit then. So, check in on weekends!_

**Kuroi:** _...I'm sure your parents don't **hate** you. But hating your siblings is perfectly normal. Mine irritate me to no end – **and** I have to play mother for them this week. *growls*_

REVIEW'S ARE LOVED!

.


	9. Chapter 8: The Second Inevitable Plot Tw...

**Disclaimer:** _I just realized that my mouse-pad is French. How do I know this? Well, I don't, but it's still French. It also doesn't own YYH or HP, unlike me. Because I do. That's right. I own YYH and HP. It also seems that I have a death wish. Go figure._

**AN** _Well, I've done it again. I left this chapter with an awful cliff-hander. *sighs* But, I guess my brain kicked out on me. Then again, It is one in the morning as I write this, so I guess it's only fair. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. Its short but it should be decent._

_Also... my friend **Kuroi** threatened me with some unspeakable evil if I didn't pair up somebody in this fic. So... coming your way will be some Kurama/Hiei and some Yuskue/Hiei. I hope you're pleased, **Kuroi**. I just lost some readers, the ones who hate yaoi. . Please come back!_

================================

**Chapter 8**

Hiei muttered indistinguishable curses under his breath as he glared at both Harry and Yusuke from his spot on the window seat. Yusuke didn't seem to notice. If it was because he was too used to that particular glare or because he was too preoccupied with playing with his new magic-stick, nobody knew. Harry, on the other hand, was reacting perfectly. His hand was shaking so hard in fear that he could barely hold his quill steady enough to do his homework.

"Hn."

_"YAHHH!"_ Harry shrieked, throwing his quill into the air and taking refuge on the floor.

"Hiei." Yusuke said calmly, not looking up. "Why don't you just leave? You're not helping anybody here, and I'm sure Kurama would appreciate your company more."

There was a pause, before in a dislocation of air, Hiei disappeared out the window.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and climbed back into his chair. Being in a small area with a Mage who claimed that his life was expendable wasn't one of his favorite past times. Yusuke ignored the wizard and moved his wand closer to his face in examination.

"What a useless hunk of wood." He muttered finally, detecting no energy in the stick at all. "How do you make something like this work?"

Harry looked up, seeing an excuse for putting off his schoolwork further. Before he could introduce his protector into the world of Western Magic, however, a streak of blue light exploded from the wand.

"Ah... there we go..."

The Boy Who Lived sighed and got back to making up predictions. It apparently wasn't going so well, for the wizard had all of two new ways to die thus far. So... he asked Yusuke for come creative ways to end ones life. And surprisingly, the Mage had some good answers.

_"...Get run over by a car and miraculously come back to life... Get an abusive girlfriend... Get a Hitler of a sensei... Fight demons and narrowly escape each time... Enter a deadly tournament and end up winning by pure luck..."_ The list went on.

After a while, Harry began to notice a pattern. "You have a strange fascination with demons. Don't you know that they're extinct? The Ministry killed them all off a very long time ago. Draco told me about it. It was apparently a very large war; its finish is celebrated midway thorough autumn."

A blast of red power escaped from Yusuke's wand, the only evidence of his anger. "Is that the shit they've been teaching you here?" He asked, more surprised than angry. "Hm... go figure." He went back to fiddling with the wand.

Harry stared at the Mage, green eyes wide. "Demons exist still?" He asked, before passing out. Yusuke didn't appear to notice, as he began digging through the books Kurama had bought for a book on spells.

===

Out in the forest, Kurama patrolled one of the unbeaten paths he had found about two minutes prior. He had yet to switch to his full Youko form, having only shifted halfway. However, with the growing light and strength of the full moon, holding in the Youko was becoming increasingly difficult.

With a sigh, Kurama let the switch happen and Youko almost rejoiced in the thought that the night was now his.

For starters, he was hungry. And he just knew that he had heard the clucking of chickens earlier. With a puff of spirit energy, the Youko turned into his fox form and bounded out of the forest towards the school gardens and chicken coops.

Dinner was served.

Hiei found him not long afterwards, as the Youko was yawning widely under the branches of one of the tress in the Forbidden Forest. A few feather still clung determinedly to his fur, one was even stuck to the tip of one of his five tails, but the Kitsune didn't seem to mind.

The fire demon, on the other hand, seemed to have a cleaning compulsion and immediately began plucking stray feathers without bothering to greet his friend properly. It should also be noted that Hiei didn't seem to mind when Kurama migrated into his lap, yawning toothily. And Kurama in turn, didn't seem to mind when his friend's hands began mindlessly petting his fur.

A few hours later, after they had both been pleasantly refreshed thanks to a brief nap, the two demons began patrolling through the forest. There wasn't much to find. There were a few skittish unicorns, and a herd of centaurs and a very large family of spiders. None of these creatures, however, were stupid enough to provoke the two demons who now claimed the forest as their territory.

===

The next morning, Hiei took a turn at playing _"Mr. Scary Mage"_ while Kurama and Yusuke explored the castle. They were most intrigued by the library, where they - meaning Kurama - gained access to the Restricted Section and spent a great deal of time researching the history of demons.

What they found didn't please either of them. It seemed that the British Ministry of Magic had taken it upon themselves to eliminate the world of demon-kind about a thousand years ago. About the same time, Kurama recalled, that the first barrier between the Makai and the Ningenkai was sealed shut.

"Well, you two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

_"GAH!"_

"Really, Dimwit, I would have thought you'd be more adept in detecting my presence."

"PUU!"

"Genkai-sensei..." Kurama blinked, bending down to help Yusuke back into his chair after his abrupt introduction to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm." The short woman smiled mysteriously before turning and walking away. "Try reading the unabridged edition of "Hogwarts: A History"." She called over his shoulder. "You might learn something."

She disappeared out the door, while the small penguin-like animal that had been riding on her shoulder clumsily flapped its way back towards the two demons. It landed on Yusuke's head with another cry of: _"Puu!"_

===

Hiei, it seemed, was very good at playing _"Mr. Scary Mage"._ He had so far terrified three students into comas by just speaking to them, and rendered countless others half-dead with the cracking of his knuckles and a fang revealing smirk. Hiei, it also seemed, was determined to try and force Harry to spontaneously combust just by glaring at him.

He was quickly earning the favor of Professor Snape, who had been trying the same thing for _years_.

The fire demon idly wondered if Kurama had already planted him with the Tracking Seed, or if Hiei would just have to prod his mind. The Potions Master seemed the type to be easily manipulated by promises of power. Koenma's file on this case had mentioned a few teachers who had been tainted by "Dark Magic". Snape had a rather strong feel of dark Rei.

Hiei's inner musings were interrupted as the subject of his musings once again insulted the potion of his charge.

Harry sighed, bowing his head and allowing the verbal lashing. Next to him, Draco echoed his sigh, for the two boys were working together on that particular project. And behind the two boys, Hiei narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Professor," the Jaganshi finally spoke, interrupting the verbal assault. "I may not be a master at potions or your silly Western Magic - but I do believe that that particular potion is correct."

The room went silent. All eyes were on Hiei, who glared at each and every student, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike.

"Hn."

"Hiei..." Snape said in his silkiest voice. "You are a Mage, a master of... fire, was it?"

Hiei said nothing, though one eyebrow twitched slightly.

One the far side of the room, a girl passed out from fear.

Snape smirked. "One who plays with fire should be careful that he does not get burned." He quoted softly. It was hard to tell if his words were merely a quote or a threat in disguise.

"A wizard shouldn't allow himself to be blinded by power." Hiei answered him. He stood up and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling the boy along behind him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" The Potions Master snarled, taking a few steps after them.

Hiei paused, just inside the door, turning around slightly. The class was silent, Snape was silent, and Harry was currently battling his new war against the spoken word.

The bell rang.

Hiei smirked. "Hn."

===

There was a super wonderful surprise waiting for them in the Great Hall that night. Kurama and Yusuke met Harry there, and the two demons were rendered speechless at said surprise. Hiei was late for the meal for reasons he wouldn't reveal.

_"Onii-sama!"_

Every pair of eyes snapped to the girl now attached to Hiei's chest. Hiei himself seemed both shocked and frightened.

**_"Yu-Yukina?"_**

================================

**REVIEW RESPONCES:** _for_ _those who asked decent questions:_

**Ciu Sune:** _What's up with Ron? Well, I'm not at liberty to say. It should be noted, however, that Ron will play a slightly better role in this than he already is. But he will be taking a back burner for the time being. ^__^ I'm glad you like my story._

**Flamin:** _I probably should have said this last chapter, but I figured it to be fairly obvious. Probably because I read too much Gundam Wing fanfiction. But, **Omae o Kurosu** means: **"I'll kill you."**_

**Ruinblade: **_Have you read any good Yusuke/Hiei fics? I've read a couple, but there aren't nearly enough. It's a shame too, because I love that pairing. ^__^ I'll try to squeeze in as much of it as I can, but it will mainly be Kurama/Hiei._

**Lil****' ol reader:** _I really hate explaining jokes because I think it takes something out of the joke itself, but when Yusuke said: "Bet you can't." He was challenging Kurama to try and seduce Hiei. I've not yet written it, but Yusuke will take up the challenge for himself. Poor Hiei... ^__^_

**Phantom: **_Don't worry; Harry won't be stronger than any of the Tentai. I just gave him basic defense powers so that he could protect himself later. It will come up. But having Harry be stronger than any of the Tentai is (as I've previously mentioned) like throwing myself in front of a bus._

**Rioni26:** _Omae o Kurosu? "I'll kill you." It's a particular favorite of Gundam Wing's Heero – he says it to Relena and Duo the most. ^__^ I love Heero, he's so funny. But, this is a YYH/HP fic, not a GW/HP fic, so I'll keep them out of it._

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

.


	10. Chapter 9: Reasons Behind Genkai and Yuk...

**Disclaimer:** _Because the dancing pig in a tutu on the corner of a down town street scared me so much, I decided to admit that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Curse you Piglet the Dancing Pig!_

**AN** _One week, just like I promised **Kuroi**. This chapter is for her because I also promised her it would be. I make a lot of promises to **Kuroi**, I've just noticed. But I get stuff in return, so it's probably a fair trade. Or, close to a fair trade. This one if for you, Kuroi-chan, hope you enjoy it! [Don't tell anyone I was sending your teasers]_

**BTW:** _I know that I said there will be yaoi in this fic – and there will be. But it will be almost like a very close friendship. You can read it either way if you wish. To those I lost because of it – please come back._

**Note:**_ Yukina doesn't know that Hiei is her brother!_

================================

Chapter 9 

The Great Hall had already been relatively quiet because of the elderly woman now occupying the unnoticed empty seat at the teacher's table in the front of the room. But when Hiei entered and a small girl latched onto him, even the stereotypical crickets chose to remain silent.

**_"Yu-Yukina?!"_** Hiei's voice rang shocked and hesitant through the otherwise silent hall.

The Jaganshi looked unsure at whether he should run away or hug his sister back. He settled for the latter, glaring heatedly at all the rubberneckers in the room.

The Hogwarts community was silent, as to discover who this unknown girl was. Even the damn stereotypical crickets chirped not in surprise at Hiei's returning of the hug. Several members of Kurama's fan club were already plotting how to win over his love, as Hiei seemed otherwise occupied with a girl. However, all present were disappointed when their focus of attention began conversing in Japanese.

On the other hand, Hagrid – the half-giant games keeper and keeper of keys – suddenly burst into the room, feathers covering his overcoat. A flurry of whispers broke out, concerning both Hiei and Hagrid.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" The games keeper cried, charging up to the head table. "Sommat's been in the chickens coop!"

Yusuke shot Kurama a suspicious look, while the redhead looked up at the enchanted ceiling and hummed innocently. 

"Not only that, sir – but whatever it was has been patrolling the forest as well! The creatures there are too frightened to even talk about it!"

Dumbledore murmured something under his breathed and then softly gave some introductions to the half-giant standing in front of him. "Find out what you can about it, Hagrid, but don't provoke whatever it is. It could be more dangerous than we realize."

Kurama, because of his sensitized hearing, was able to over hear the instructions, and looked indignant at being referred to as an _"it"._ But he knew better than to say anything. If wizards had indeed been the first to fear and kill demons, they probably wouldn't hesitate in doing it again.

Meanwhile, Hiei had Yukina were discussing the latter's suddenly arrival in the wizarding world.

"~Genkai-sensei was asked to fill in as a professor here!" Yukina explained in Japanese, not being able to speak English like her friends. "~Because I'm under her care, I came so that I wouldn't be forced back into the Makai.~"

The blue haired girl beamed and led Hiei towards Kurama and Yusuke. She smiled at each of them before politely greeting Harry as well.

"Genkai-sensei also suggested that I call you _onii-sama_. She said people wouldn't try to hurt me if I was your sister. Well, she said either sister or lover, but I thought that _sister_ might be a bit better for your reputation." Here, Yukina sent an almost sly look towards Kurama. "Genkai also mentioned that you probably have the entire school afraid of you already." She didn't look surprised about that fact either.

Hiei let out a sigh of relief and nodded, promising to protect his little sister. He also sent a truly deserving death-glare to Genkai, who smirked at him in return.

About five students passed out from the look that wasn't directed at them. One girl screamed and ran from the room.

As it turned out, all thoughts of killing the old physic were forgotten as Ron made an unwelcome and unforeseen approach.

"Hello," he greeted the Koorime, not heeding the warning growl coming from Hiei. "My name is Ron Weasley. It's nice to meet you." He stuck out one hand and waited, presenting himself like a show-pig at the county fair.

Yukina blinked at him before looking strangely at his offered hand. She didn't understand a word of what he had just said past **_hello_**.

"She doesn't speak English, _baka_!" Hiei snarled, his body temperature rising with his temper. "Scram before I fry you."

Harry grinned to himself, taking great pleasure in threats that weren't directed at him for once.

Ron shot the demon a scathing look before smiling once more at Yukina. The girl in question was now holding a quiet conversation with Kurama, much to the annoyance of said Kitsune's fan club.

Draco sat down a minute later, having arrived to dinner late due to a run in with Argus Filch, the bitter and sadistic janitor, and his cat, Mrs. Norris, who was equally sadistic but had no real reason to be bitter. Because of his lateness to the meal, Draco completely missed out on both the introduction and the would-be confrontation between Yukina and Ron.

However, as Draco was raised as a Malfoy, it didn't take him long to notice the aqua haired beauty sitting at the table he himself wasn't exactly welcomed at.

But, before said boy could be properly introduced to said girl, a certain fire demon took his "sister" by the arm and led her from the room. "Are you rooming with us, Yukina-chan, or with Genkai?" He asked in Japanese, reverting naturally back to the human language he had learned so long ago.

He didn't dare to look into the hopeful eyes that were the same crimson color as his own.

"She'll be rooming with us, of course." Kurama said, stepping up to the twins and smiling winningly at them.

Hiei scowled.

Yukina's eyes lit up. "Really?" She cried, her soft voice almost managing to create an echo.

"It's up this way, Yukina-chan." Kurama smiled, leading the way up the stairs and towards their private dormitory. "Hiei was complaining about having a room without a window, so you can have that room and he'll bunk with me."

"I'm not intruding, am I?" The Koorime asked worriedly, catching onto Hiei's sleeve and tugging lightly to make sure that she was heard.

Hiei tensed before he turned back with as close to a smile as he could get. "No, Yukina-chan. I was thinking about rooming with the Fox anyway."

===

Yusuke stomped into the dormitory and scowled darkly at Kurama, who was in the process of enchanting the window sill to be wider and more comfortable, so that Hiei might sleep in it. Hiei himself was helping Yukina settle into her new room, and was doing his best to help his sister get comfortable.

"Hey! That's not fair! Kurama, you're cheating!" He was, obviously, referring to their previous bet about Kurama trying to seduce the small Jaganshi.

Kurama chose not to comment and placed a few dozen plump pillows and a couple blankets in the window as a finishing touch.

Hiei walked into the room and inspected the newly finished window-sill. He nodded his satisfaction at how it looked and jumped up to test its comfort level.

"No, I'm not." Kurama finally disagreed, watching with amusement as two pillows that didn't meet Hiei's high standards flew out the window and burst into flames. "Hiei chose to move in with me, I didn't move in with him."

Hiei paused in his pillow selection and turned to the two in the room with him. "...Am I missing something here?"

Harry, who had just walked in, sighed. "I know _I_ am."

_"Baka!"_ Kurama screeched, his eyes flashing gold for the slightest moment. _"Get out of my room!"_

Harry looked offended and turned to leave. He spotted Yukina in the main room of the small dormitory and sat down next to her on the couch. Doing his best to remember the Japanese left in his brain after removing the translating charm he had used for three months straight, asked if the girl would like a charm so that she might speak English.

Yukina beamed and nodded.

Moments later, her voice rang through the room with a laugh that summoned the three boys still arguing in Kurama's room.

"_What_ did you do to Yukina?!" Hiei snarled, appearing first, one pillow still in his hand. He looked ready to tear Harry to shards for daring to touch his precious little sister.

"He gave me a translating spell, onii-sama," Yukina said softly, getting to her feet and placing one hand on Hiei's arm. "He didn't harm me."

Kurama and Yusuke appeared, their eyes wide. After deciding that nothing was wrong, the two boys returned to Kurama's room to continue arguing over the rules of their bet. Hiei cast a weary glance at the two he considered decent allies and wondered if it was worth the aggravation of following them or not. He decided not to bother and instead offered to give Yukina a tour of the castle.

"But it's so late!" The girl protested, gesturing out one window to bring notice to the fact that the sun had long since set and the moon was already high in the night sky.

Hiei looked confused before nodding. "Of course, you're probably tired from your trip."

He led his sister to her room and made sure that she was contented before leaving for his new shared room with Kurama. Yusuke it seemed, was just leaving and he gave Hiei a long hard look as the two passed outside the partly open door.

"Don't let your guard down." He muttered. "You never know what that crazy fox will do."

"I heard that Yusuke!" Kurama's voice rang out.

Hiei sighed and continued into the room and into his new window. It was probably one of the most comfortable window-sills he had ever had the privilege of sleeping upon.

"Potter!" Yusuke's voice snarled. "Get to bed!"

**_"EEP!"_**

===

The next morning, Kurama approached Harry with a small smile and a slight bow. "I'm sorry for my temper last night, Harry-kun." He said softly. "But Yusuke was trying my patience and you just caught me at a bad moment."

Harry, like so many before him, was unable to deny forgiveness to the red-head. He nodded with a slightly forced but for the most part sincere smile. "It's alright." He replied. "I should have knocked."

Hiei stalked into the room a moment later, looking quite refreshed. "You're on duty today, Fox." He said as he passed them. "Yusuke was going to meet up with Hagrid about the creature in the forest, and I'm giving Yukina a tour of the castle."

Kurama smiled. "Alright. Just don't get _lost_, ne?"

Hiei gave him a truly disgusted look at even the thought of him being able to get lost.

"Kawaii..." Kurama murmured under his breath with a smile big enough to split his face.

===

"My name is Genkai and I am your new teacher. I know that every teacher before me has been a baka beyond all belief and reality. Don't expect me to go easy on you. I am going to re-teach you everything that you have been taught from the moment you began to learn history."

The class, a Gryffindor/Slytherin seventh year class, exchanged nervous glances before turning back to the small woman standing at the front of the room.

Next to Harry, Kurama snorted and muttered something under his breath in a language that Harry couldn't decipher. All he knew was that it wasn't Japanese... or English.

"I trust that you all have a copy of the _unabridged_ Hogwarts: A History." The woman continued, holding up her own. "I want you all to turn to page six-twenty-two and read silently until you reach the end of the chapter."

There was a brief pause. "Mage, come up here, I want to talk to you."

Kurama lifted one red eye-brow but stood to make his way down to Genkai.

"~I trust that you're keeping track of each person with a fair amount of magic?~" The woman questioned, leaving no question about what she wanted to speak to him about. This was purely about the mission that the three Tentai were currently trying to solve.

"~Yes, but the Youkai compass doesn't work here. So we've got no real leads. After I finish planting seeds I'm going to tie their energy off and let Hiei examine them.~"

The sensei nodded. "~Don't underestimate this demon. High power bodies might reject him. Be sure to keep track of those with low energy, or none at all.~"

Kurama blinked. He had only been planting his Tracking seeds in people with high energy because he figured that the demon would end up feeding off of the plentiful supply of energy they would receive in such a body. What benefit would a low energy body have compared to that? But, the Kitsune didn't question the woman, nodding instead and returning to his seat near Harry.

The class had finished reading the chapter and class resumed.

"What you just read was the general profile of a Kappa. As you know, this creature is native to Japan. What you don't know is the demonic background. Write this down..."

Class continued on without a hitch. Genkai sighed to herself as she watched the brainless students eat up what she said. It would take a lot of work to get them to participate and try to prove her wrong.

Another sigh.

A lot of work indeed.

================================

**REVIEW RESPONCES:**_ for the selected few:_

**Kuroi:** _here's to you, Kuroi-chan. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry I didn't respond to you. . Notice how I put our conversation in there? I had to doctor it up a bit, but it's basically the same. _^__^ _And you **know** my spelling sucks! Stop nagging me about it!_

**Anonymous:** _Yes, the book thing will be revealed in time. I'm sorry I freaked you out, and I didn't actually plan to bring Yukina into this so early, but I managed to work it all out. Glad you enjoyed._ ^__^

**Ciu Sune:** _Sorry about the character bashing, but I think that's just something Hiei would do. You know, being bitter about having to baby-sit some stupid Ningen and all. And, I'm sorry about the shortness._

**Flamin****:** _Don't worry; I'm almost as clueless as you are about Japanese. The only reason I can fake it so well is because I've somehow managed to acquire some anime in its original Japanese and pick up some words and stuff. That, and I have some friends who would kill me if I used the language incorrectly._

**Bakagami101:** _Some good Yusuke/Hiei fics? Hmm, let me think – to tell you the truth I've only read about three of said paring, and written one. **"Blood Soaked and Honor Bound,"** by **Mina Lightstar** is really good. "**Strangers"** by **Dark Dreaming** is really good [yes, that was a shameless plug]. And **"Life and Love"** By **Crystal** is really good. And yes, of course I love Gundam Wing! 1x2 is my favorite pairing, but I also like 5x2. ^___^

**__:** _I might use that idea [note that you didn't put in a name so I don't know what to refer to you as] about Hogwarts not knowing about Yukina's relations to Hiei. It's got promise._

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**.**


	11. Chapter 10: Hiei Is Territorial

**Disclaimer:** _is in the first chapter._

**Kuroi-chan's Disclaimer:** _The nickname 'Sagi-chan is copyrighted to Kuroi. Any other who uses it will be mocked, laughed at, and will ultimately suffer at the hands of her vengeful and depressing wrath. That, and she'll nag me into yelling at you._

**Saaski-chan's Disclaimer:** _The nickname Leeni-chan is copyrighted to Saaski. Use it and die._

**AN** _It took five months. And it probably would have taken me longer except for the fact that I received a really scary review and I wanted to live. So, er, thanks goes to that person I guess. Um, I have no excuses except for the fact that this fic died, attempted to revive but then was stabbed by some random sharp objects and then died again. And I'm not sure where I put my story plan for this one. . So, I might have to write out a new one and that's going to take both time and inspiration._

_Make this chapter last, even through its pathetic shortness._

**Chapter 10**

"Mou, this is going to take forever!" Yusuke sighed, staring down at the blank piece of parchment that the school nurse had thrown at him. "Write down every single one of my injuries?"

Sitting across the Gryffindor table from him, Hiei and Kurama emitted identical sighs, staring down at their own blank parchments.

"Ohayou!" Yukina chirped, settling down next to Yusuke. Just behind here was Harry, who looked to still be half asleep.

"Don't normal people sleep this early?" He muttered, readjusting his glasses.

"Hn."

"My thoughts exactly." Yusuke muttered, returning his gaze to the parchment in front of him.

Kurama opened his mouth to answer, but before he could - two more people approached the relatively abandoned house table.

"Kurama-sweetie!" A feminine voice cried out, right behind the Kitsune. "You're an early riser too? What a coincidence!"

One of Kurama's eyebrows twitched slightly before he turned around and graced the two girls behind him with a faintly strained smile. Next to him, Yusuke beat a hasty exit and Hiei just barely restrained a growl.

Harry focused on his breakfast, listening as Yukina marveled about the ceiling. She began asking questions about how it had been charmed and such.

"A regular Hermione," Harry murmured with a smile.

"Oh no," Yukina said, obviously having heard his comment. "I'm studying _Healing_ right now, not Hermione's." She smiled happily. "Genkai-sama says that I will be a great Healer."

Harry blinked. "I didn't mean that you are a Hermione," he explained. "Just that you remind me of my friend, a girl named Hermione. She liked learning too."

Yukina beamed. "Oh."

However, back on the other side of the table, Kurama's smiling was being to hurt his face. His ears were also beginning to ring from the endless sounds of fan girl chatter.

People began streaming into the Great Hall, ready for their Saturday morning breakfast. Kurama's head began to pound as more fan girls joined the original two.

Hiei growled very audibly and spun around. "Get lost!" He shouted in a very possessive manner.

The girls giggled and continued talking, ignoring what the small fire wielder had to say.

And Hiei took matters into his own hands. He lunged across the table, slamming his lips into Kurama's.

The Great Hall froze.

Kurama blinked in surprise. He had never expected Hiei to actually voluntarily touch him, much less kiss him.

And the fan girls burst into tears.

===

Yusuke was just about to head back up to his dormitory for a nap when Genkai appeared in front of him. The old woman was wearing a scowl, her small fists clenched.

"Never," she was saying to herself. "Has that man ever irritated me like that before?"

The reason for Genkai's anger, or course, was because she had just sat in an hour long meeting with Professor Dumbledore, one of the only people who could irk her so very much. His lack of straight answers and the number missing brain cells that seemed to grow each time she saw him brought only murderous tendencies towards the small physic. And hence, her bad mood.

She spotted Yusuke, who was still retreating from the Great Hall and the fan girls that his demonic hearing could still pick up. His curiosity piked, however, when he heard the high-pitched sobs.

"Oh, Dimwit," Genkai said, diverting his attention to her and her anger disappearing in favor of a sadistic nature. "Good, this means I don't have to find you. Follow me, we'll begin your training now."

"EH!?" Yusuke sputtered, staring after his teacher with a totally shocked look. "What training?"

"Western magic." Genkai said, not turning around. "We'll need to be outside for this. Come along."

"But I already got the stupid magic stick thing to work!" Yusuke protested, following his teacher angrily. "Why do I need to bother to learn this crap?"

He heard a gasp from behind him and turned to see a very irritated Professor McGonagall. She glared at the boy she thought was a mage before continuing on her way.

How dare he insult the entire western way of magic?!

Yusuke shrugged off the look and continued protesting all the way out onto the lawn.

===

Hiei finally pulled back from his red-haired friend so that he could smirk at the fan girls. They were crying loudly in a way that stated, in Hiei's ears anyway, that they could never-ever have Kurama because of the obvious love that the two shared.

Kurama blinked, shrugged and looked back down at the parchment that he was supposed to be filling with all of his medical experiences. Was that supposed to count all of the times he got hurt before becoming human, or just his human existence?

Harry and Draco stared, having never before seen such a blatantly possessive boy-on-boy moment. They glanced at each other before slowly edging away. "I'm not gay." They said at precisely the same moment.

Yukina giggled, for some reason not actually thinking that this was such a strange occurrence, even though it was the first kiss between the two demons. "Onii-sama no kawaii," she whispered under her breath.

Up at the head table, Snape twitched. He did not allow public displays of affection in his school! He stood up and stalked over to the Gryffindor table with an angry scowl in place.

"Fifty points and a week of detention!" He yelled, somehow managing to forget that the two boys were mages and not enrolled in the school so therefore he couldn't punish them for anything.

Hiei stared at the man, his red eyes narrowed. "Get your slimy presence out of my sight," he said in a blatantly threatening way.

Snape, not one to be threatened so easily, stood his ground.

Kurama, looking up from his scroll glanced first at Hiei and then at Snape. Deciding that watching the two fight it out would be pointless and stupid, he picked up his and Hiei's scrolls, signaled to Harry, grabbed Hiei's wrist and began walking out of the hall. The most surprising parts of this was the fact that, one, Hiei didn't complain, and two, Harry didn't complain.

And out on the lawn, Yusuke suddenly had the sinking feeling that he had just lost an important bet with Kurama, but he was busy getting his ass kicked so he didn't ponder on what bet that might have been.

**AN** _It's short, it took five months and I really hate this story. I'm sorry. It might take a while for the next chapter because I'm kind of stuck in the Naruto universe right now._

_[There are no review responses this chapter because I'm in a hurry - sorry, but thanks to those people who did review last chapter.]_


	12. Chapter 11: Yusuke Really Hates Losing

**Diclaimer:** _Owning YYH and HP was never in my plans, but I wouldn't be opposed to the idea._  
**Kuroi-chan's Disclaimer:** _The nickname Sagi-chan is copyrighted to Kuroi. Any other who uses it will be mocked, laughed at, and will ultimately suffer at the hands of her vengeful and depressing wrath. That, and she'll nag me into yelling at you.  
_**Saaski-chan's Disclaimer:** _The nickname Leeni-chan is copyrighted to Saaski. Use it and die.  
_  
  
  
  
**AN** _Let me re-emerge from the darkness to write this next chapter for you. Let me first point out that the plot is slowly shriveling up like a decaying badger, and that I'm really only writing this because I have three hours to wait for an AMV to download. Cursed dial-up connection... So... Enjoy, I guess._  
  
  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
**Chapter 11  
  
  
  
**  
"Kurama... did you notice that we're being stalked by an overgrown bat with a large nose and greasy hair?" Hiei muttered. It was two days after _"the incident"_. Kurama and Hiei were walking down one of the many random hallways that make up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being stalked by Snape.  
  
"Hm?" Kurama asked, turning around. He watched with amusement as said potions professor attempted to dive behind a convieniently placed curtain to nowhere. A muffled "thump" as Snape hit the wall, followed by an **"%(#!!!!"** was heard. "There's nothing there, Hiei. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
The small Jaganshi sighed, wondering why his partner in crime had to be a playful Kitsune. Of _course_ Kurama knew that Snape was following them. He had probably known before _Hiei_ had noticed. Actually... knowing Kurama, the red haired kitsune had probably dileberetly planned for the potions master to be following them.  
  
"Where did you leave Potter?" Hiei asked, deciding to drop the Snape thing and continue walking aimlessly.  
  
"He's with Yusuke and Yukina." The former Youko said cheerilly. "After Genkai's training, he needed a bit of time to recover so they're back in the dorms."  
  
"Why are we out here then?" Hiei grumbled, thinking that laying around in the dorm doing nothing sounded a lot better than being stalked by Snape.  
  
"..." Kurama answered, turning down a random side corridor. The red head then sent a playful smile down to the shorter demon. "Is it wrong to spend time with my favorite hi-youkai?"  
  
Said favorite hi-youaki stiffened suspiciously before darting away. If Kurama's playful actions were going to be appiled to him, he was damn well going to run away. Far away.  
  
"Wahhh!!!" Kurama wailed, taking off after his friend. "Hiei-chan! MATTE!"  
  
And poor Snape was left to think that the two had somehow managed to defy the laws of magic and had apperated away. You can't apperate in Hogwarts! Haven't they read Hogwarts: A Histroy?!  
  
  
===  
  
  
"So... Hiei really kissed him." Yusuke mused, lying back on the Hogwarts provided couch and flinging one arm over his eyes. He then winced, remembering that every single muscle in his body was sore beyond comprehension. "I guess that means the bet is over then." He sighed, hating that he had been beaten so easilly.  
  
"There aren't many who can beat a Youko's charm..." Yukina said consolingly.  
  
"What's a 'youko'?" Harry asked, looking up from his homework. "You've mentioned that word before, now that I think of it..."  
  
Yukina laughed, turning towards the wizard with shining red eyes. "A Youko?" She said, smiling. "...we can't tell you."  
  
"Eh?" Harry whined, springing to his feet. "Why not?!"  
  
"Secret Mage stuff." Yusuke said dismissivly. "Have you finished your homework yet?"  
  
"That's something I never thought I'd hear you say, Yusuke." A warm, friendly voice said from the doorway. "Have you ever finished a piece of homework in your life?"  
  
"Can it, Kurama. Not all of us are super genius' like you."  
  
Kurama smiled at him and moved into the dormspace. "Is Hiei in here? We were being stalked by Snape and he ran away."  
  
"I'd run away too, if Snape was stalking me..."  
  
_"YOU! HOMEWORK!!!"_  
  
"Onii-san isn't here, Kurama-kun," Yukina said in her sweet voice. She smiled toothilly at him and the red head smiled weakly back.  
  
"I could have sworn I felt his energy around here... oh well. I'll just go look for him elsewhere..." And with that, Kurama left.  
  
Two seconds later, Hiei popped up from behind the couch Yusuke was drapped across, looking extremly relieved. "Mou... I get more exerceise running from him than I get when Mukuro is feeling malicious..." he moaned, allowing himself one moment to be out of character.  
  
"Fox got you on the run?" Yusuke asked with amusement, grinning up at his friend.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I heard you kissed him..." Yusuke said, still with that mischivious smile. "Any reason why?"  
  
"...hn."  
  
The Toushin pouted, looking rather undignified. "You don't kiss and tell? _What kind of friend are you?!"  
_  
"HN!"  
  
"Wah... don't be like that!" Yusuke began to panic, knowing full well what might happen if Hiei got offended with anything Yusuke said or did. Their cover might be blown! Yusuke might die! Kurama might laugh at him! Kuwabara would never let him live it down! ... Yeah, like he really cared that much. Changing tactics slightly, Yusuke looked up at Hiei with a rather leacherous grin. "Well, if kissing Kurama was so easy, why don't you kiss me as well?"  
  
There was a long silence. A gust of chilly September wind blew in through the open window. The author ate a bit of watermellon, wondering how long until the chapter is over...  
  
"Unless you're scared..." Yusuke taunted, smirking up at the fire demon.  
  
In Yusuke's mind, the bet he made with Kurama wasn't over yet! Hiei hadn't officially chosen to fall for Kurama's charms! Yusuke had his own charms! He could still win! He was just a little slow getting said charms activated.  
  
Hiei growled angrilly at the insinuation that he was afraid of a kiss. "Why you little..." he growled, jumping over the back of the couch and straddling Yusuke's waist. "I'll show you scared, you cocky little..."  
  
And with that, he bent down and pressed their mouths together. ...May the author add a note saying that this kiss was a bit heavier than the one Hiei and Kurama shared? Somewhere in the background of this rather heated kiss, Yukina was giggling, while Harry pretended that nothing was happening.  
  
Out of sight out of mind, you understand.  
  
The door flung open for the second time that day and Kurama entered the room. He stopped and stared at the two demons on the couch.  
  
"Oh... the game is on now, Yusuke." He declared, a dark look marring his previously cheerful expression. "And I won't lose..." He then sweatdropped - ruining his dramatic moment - upon realizing that neither demon had heard his threats.  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN:** _So yeah, the bet isn't quite over yet. Note that I only wrote this because I'm waiting for a download. Note that the plot somehow flew out the preverbial window. Note that the author is becoming nocturnal. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter._ [also hasn't spellchecked]_ I think next time they'll head off to Hogsmeade._  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Review?_**


End file.
